


Quinn & Rachel's Infinite Playlist

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nick And Norah's Infinite Playlist - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, Faberry Style. Si por algo se caracterizaba Quinn, era por crear recuerdos en base a canciones. Su noche, su vida, era un playlist infinito, y el de esa noche, cuando lo inmortalizara en un nuevo mix, sabía que simplemente se iba a llamar Quinn & Rachel's Infinite Playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, tampoco Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist. Gran cantidad de diálogos y escenas en esta historia son extraídos de la idea original de los escritores Rachel Cohn, David Levithan, y también Lorena Scafaria (quien estuvo a cargo de la adaptación de la novela en un film).

Quinn Fabray se puso de pie apenas un segundo después de que sonase el timbre, se colocó los auriculares, dio play en su iPod y subió el volumen al máximo. Luego tomó sus libros y salió fuera del aula en la cual había pasado las últimas dos horas, escuchando a su profesor hablar sobre formulas químicas que se mostraban insípidas a la hora de captar su atención.

 _Foals_ era la nueva banda que había incorporado a su playlist, y _My Number_ la canción que sonaba en ese momento, y que la hacía mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras se abría paso hacia su locker... O mejor dicho, mientras todos se hacían a un costado a su paso.

Y es que eso era lo habitual cuando Quinn Fabray, _head cheerio-futura valedictorian/prom queen/estudiante de una Ivy League_ , caminaba por los pasillos del Garfield High School, haciendo de los mismos su pasarela personal. Aun sin ser consciente de ello, aun sin siquiera proponérselo. Como si fuese algo innato, algo que formase parte de su ADN, y que la convertía en la acaparadora de miradas sin que eso le requiriese esfuerzo alguno.

 _“Cause I feel, I feel alive! I feel, I feel alive!… I feel the streets are all pulling me down!,”_ cantaba a viva voz, sin preocuparse por estar haciéndolo en un lugar atestado de estudiantes, sólo enfocada en la melodía y en seguir el ritmo con sus dedos golpeando suavemente el metal de su locker. “Hey!” gruñó de repente, girándose sobresaltada al sentir que alguien le quitaba los auriculares y le daba una palmada en la cola.

“Qué?” respondió Santana desafiante. “Estas en tu indie universo paralelo? Te estaba llamando, no me ignores, sabes que odio que me ignores” advirtió frustrada.

Quinn rodó los ojos al tiempo que pregunto, “Que querías?,” mientras se giraba nuevamente para terminar de guardar los libros que ya no iba a utilizar en lo que restaba del día.

“Necesito que esta tarde me cubras con Coach Sylvester, no puedo quedarme a la práctica” comentó a modo de orden, su voz peculiarmente despreocupada.

“No, ni loca,” negó Quinn, volteándose para enfrentarla. “La última vez que lo hice terminé corriendo el doble de vueltas alrededor de la cancha por una semana,” recordó molesta. “No, no cuentes conmigo”

“Si”

“No”

 _“_ Si _”_

 _“No”_ sentenció a regañadientes, dando un paso hacia delante con mirada intimidatoria, invadiendo así el espacio personal de quien era probablemente la única persona en aquel colegio con el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente.

“Hola, chicas” interrumpió Puck, poniendo en pausa la creciente tensión al tiempo que se detenía al lado de ambas con una sonrisa arrogante.

“Taxi boy del tercer mundo,” masculló mordaz, asintiendo aburrida.

“Hey, Puck” saludó Quinn sin mucho entusiasmo, pero opacando con amabilidad el exabrupto de su amiga.

“Me hizo otro” comentó sin ningún preámbulo, agitando en su mano un disco. “Miren el dibujo... Qué edad tiene? Cinco años?” se mofó, riendo con malicia antes de arrojar el cd dentro de un canasto de basura y caminar sobrador por el extenso pasillo, perdiéndose entre los estudiantes.

Los ojos de Quinn acompañaron el trayecto del objeto hasta que éste se perdió dentro del cesto, para luego seguir clavados ahí... vacilantes, ansiosos.

“No,” advirtió Santana. “Que ni se te ocurra, me escuchas?. Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo,” prosiguió amenazante.

“Qué no haga qué?” preguntó Quinn, haciéndose la desentendida, volviendo su atención a su locker de donde extrajo dos libros.

“Empeza a moverte que estamos llegando tar-” se pausó Santana al ver como Quinn cambiaba de actitud y raudamente se acercaba al cesto para recatar el cd. “-de,” culminó contrariada, envuelta en un suspiro lleno de frustración.

“Esta chica hace los mejores mixes en el mundo entero,” exclamó admirando minuciosamente el objeto. “Mirá lo que es el arte de tapa” insistió, mostrándole una portada compuesta por un fondo negro y miles de estrellas cubriéndolo, transformándolo en un cielo nocturno. Mismo a lo que sucedía al abrirlo y encontrar diferentes detalles de misma temática e incluso el booklet, todo eso un claro resultado de una obra de bricolaje considerablemente cuidada.  “Puck no tiene ni idea lo que se está perdiendo” masculló molesta.

“Puck no tiene ni idea acerca de nada,” clarificó Santana con desgano.

“ _Cathartic beats Vol. 12_? Pobre ilusa,” agitó su cabeza, tras leer el nombre del mix impreso en el disco.

“Oh por dios!” gritó Santana, extendiendo sus brazos al aire. “Estas tan, pero _tan_ enamorada de esa chica que ya no es divertido,” finalizó con mirada acusatoria.

“Okay, cortala!,” señaló Quinn, imprimiendo cierto tono de advertencia a su voz . “No la conozco, nunca la vi, no tengo ni idea quien es… Sólo voy a poner este mix en mi iPod, y ese es el fin de la discusión. Estamos?” puntualizó, cerrando el locker con violencia. “Te veo más tarde, y no te olvides de ajustarte esa cola de caballo antes de presentarte a la práctica” añadió con firmeza, dando por terminada la conversación y disponiéndose a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Santana, quien se quedó gruñendo por lo bajo tras haber sido víctima del mal humor que se apoderaba de su capitana cada vez que osaba mofarse de ella.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

Sue Sylvester anunció, megáfono mediante, la finalización de la práctica... 30 minutos más tarde del tiempo previamente estipulado. Y sin siquiera detenerse para pasar por las duchas del vestuario, Quinn y Santana se arrastraron hacia el estacionamiento del colegio en busca de sus respectivos autos, para poder así finalmente emprender el regreso a sus casas.

“No!” exclamó Santana deteniéndose en seco, con súbito entusiasmo, tras leer uno de los tantos mensajes de texto sin leer que se habían acumulado en su bandeja de entrada. “No, no, no!”

“Qué?” inquirió Quinn intrigada, acercándose para conseguir ver por sobre su hombro y así descubrir cuál era el detonador de tal reacción.

“Foo Fighters va a estar dando un show sorpresa para presentar su nuevo single,” reveló sin respirar, alzando su mirada para encontrar la de Quinn. “Y parece que Eddie Vedder va a estar de invitado!” soltó luego comenzando a dar pequeños saltos, su rostro viéndose invadido por una reluciente sonrisa.

“Me estas jodiendo? No juegues con eso por qué te mato!” exclamó incrédula. Pero al observar ella misma el mensaje, dio rienda suelta a su propia excitación. “No lo puedo creer!”

“Esto va a ser E-P-I-C-O!” sonrió Santana. “La última vez que dieron un show sorpresa fue en The Crocodile Café, así que yo propongo que empecemos por ahí. Qué opinas?”

“Okay, pará” habló Quinn, recobrando un poco la cordura. Al menos lo necesario para poner un freno y trazar ciertos límites. “Antes que nada, prometeme que no vas a emborracharte, recordando a Brittany, y por ende dejarme sola toda la noche”.

“Perdón?” actuó ofendida. “Cuándo, desde que no conocemos, yo he hecho una cosa semejante?” preguntó, y Quinn sólo respondió alzando su ceja, intimidatoriamente. “Okay, okay, mejor no digas nada.” suspiró finalmente, para satisfacción de la rubia. “Te lo prometo, si?. Vos y yo, hasta que la noche termine!”

“San, Q,” sonrió Puck para captar su atención, mientras se aproximaba hacia donde ellas estaban. “Qué hacían? Escucharon la última novedad, no?” inquirió ansioso. “Street Fighters va a estar dando un show sorpresa en la ciudad!” informó luego con exagerado entusiasmo. “Amó a esa banda!”

“ _Foo_ Fighters, Puck” remarcó Quinn, molesta. ”Foo Fighters es el nombre de la banda”

“Si, bueno... lo que sea” respondió acomodando la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. “Creo que voy a invitar a la chica nueva del colegio. Ya saben, la que está de intercambio?” prosiguió buscando certeza de que ambas estuviesen atentas a la conversación. “Me ha estado siguiendo por semanas, creo que le gusto”

“Hablas de Marlene? La alemana ahora capitana del club de ciencia?.” Se interesó Santana, con creciente tono irónico. “Posiblemente está interesada en estudiar tu espécimen” lanzó de modo burlón.

Quinn se cubrió la boca para evitar que su risa sea evidente a oídos del chico. “Si, como se llama? Homo sapiens? No, esperen, cuál era?” fingió su duda y seriedad, sonriendo condescendiente. “Ah, sí! Ya sé... Homo _me-gusta-engañar-a-mis-novias-porque-soy-un-idiota_ ”

“Si? Y cuál es la tuya entonces?” retrucó Puck, apretando sus puños, pero decidido a defender su orgullo, claramente herido. “Homo _me-creo-superior-porque-mi-papá-es-famoso-y-millonario_?”

Los ojos de Quinn se expandieron al máximo, al igual que los de Santana quien no dudo en intervenir para poner paños fríos sobre una broma que si Quinn seguía iba a terminar mal. “Hey, ya está bien... tranquilos” resopló conciliadora, poniendo distancia entre los otros dos chicos que se miraban furiosos.

“Sólo estaba bromeando” escupió él con malicia y Quinn tensó su mandíbula aún más, pero se guardó a silencio sabiendo que caso contrario sólo iba a lograr empeorar las cosas. “Nos vemos después” culminó guiñándoles el ojo antes de alejarse silbando y arrojando miradas indecentes a casa mujer que caminaba delante de él.

“Por qué le seguimos hablando?” inquirió Quinn, al tiempo que se veía siendo arrastrada hacia el auto.

“Porque crecimos con él, y si bien es un idiota… es un idiota que no vale la pena, no lo hace con maldad es... bueno, es hombre, que queres?. Así que no dejes que arruine nuestra noche,” explicó con calma. “Foo Fighters!” expresó luego con repentino entusiasmo.

“Foo Fighters!” se acopló Quinn, exteriorizando la adrenalina que comenzaba a invadirla cuando recordaba lo que esa noche tenia deparado para ambas.


	2. Track 2

Quinn resopló desganada y bebió un sorbo de agua mineral, su noche no estaba empezando como lo había anticipado. A pesar de ser temprano, ya se hallaba visiblemente molesta por la actitud de Santana, quien a su lado bebía el sexto Jager bomb de la noche, y quien parecía no tener intenciones de parar hasta no acabar abrazada a una botella de Jagermeister.  _Vacía._

En el escenario,  _WAGFROYP_  (We Are Gonna Fucking Rain On Your Parade), una banda local no tan desconocida, tocaba canciones y daba apertura a lo que sería una larga noche en la ciudad de Seattle.

La música fue atrayendo la atención de Quinn a tal punto que, paulatinamente, comenzó a meterse de lleno en lo que ocurría sobre el escenario, poniendo en segundo plano el espectáculo que su amiga estaba próxima a ofrecer.

La banda estaba conformada por tres personas. Una chica de pequeña estatura, cabello oscuro y voz impotente, que estaba al frente de la banda y a cargo del bajo. Dos chicos, ambos en guitarra, y al parecer estaba bacante el spot del baterista, ya que sólo estaba el instrumento sobre el escenario pero nadie adueñándose del mismo.

 _Nada más looser que una banda sin baterista_ , pensó Quinn.

Pero esa observación se vio relegada a un segundo plano cuando su mirada recayó sobre la chica, que tenía el talento suficiente como para hacer delirar a la gente con sus riffs de bajo, así también como con su voz.

Su silueta se veía delimitada por un halo misterioso que nacía de la mezcla de actitud Rock Star con voz y técnica que irradiaban sofisticada arrogancia.

La chica hacía suyo el escenario, y acaparaba todas las miradas. O quizás eso es lo que Quinn intentaba creerse para argumentar porque su atención se había apostado sobre ella con tanto interés.

Y de repente algo cambio, y la actitud Rock Star desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un cambio drástico, como si quien estaba sobre el escenario pasase de ser Shirley Manson a ser Lana Del Rey...  _Una versión mejorada de Lana del Rey, que puede modular, coordinar sus movimientos y cantar sin desafinar_ reflexionó Quinn, frunciendo el ceño.

La fuerza de su voz, si bien perfecta a la hora de alcanzar todas y cada una de las notas de la canción que bien podría haber sido un cover de The Kills, discernía de su actitud la cual había pasado a mostrar una expresión corporal apática que acompañaba su mirada perdida en el gentío.

Pero todo llegó a su fin cuando la canción actual culminó, los dos chicos dejaron sus instrumentos y caminaron hacía un costado dejando a la chica batallando con el iPad, que aparentemente reemplazaba al baterista, y la batalla pareció ser ganada por el dispositivo ya que los silenciosos amplificadores abruptamente comenzaron a hacer temblar todo el lugar reproduciendo una melodía instrumental que lejos estaba del estilo de la banda y del lugar.

Los silbidos y los abucheos se hicieron oír y tan pronto le fue posible, la chica desconectó el dispositivo. Aunque a juzgar por sus movimientos nada de lo que profería el público le influyó en lo más mínimo.

Quinn sonrió de costado al observarla moverse en el escenario, ocupándose de tareas que sus dos compañeros de banda deberían haber realizado, tales como desconectar cables, recoger pedaleras, guardar instrumentos y demás. Y Quinn no sólo sonrió divertida por encontrar un tanto tierna la imagen de la pequeña chica ocupándose de todo eso, sino que a su vez sonrió comprensiva, ya que esa era también su ocupación. No ordenar el lio dejado por la banda de Rachel, ni por su banda, ya que ella no tenía ninguna banda, pero si encargarse de ordenar el lio dejado por lo demás, en especial por Santana.

Y fue justamente Santana quien en ese momento se materializó a su lado. "Por dios! No paras de sorprenderme!. Sos una pervertida, Quinn Fabray!" exclamó en su oído, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

"Qué? Que hi-" preguntó, desentendiéndose completamente del tema, pero con un visible tartamudeo que denotaba su nerviosismo.

"Parece que se la estas chupando con la mirada"

"Santana!" interrumpió atropellada. Pero lejos de horrorizarse por la crudeza del comentario de su amiga, ya que cuando se trataba de Santana López ese tipo de comentarios eran lo normal, se enfocó en exponer su defensa. "Yo no estaba haciendo tal cosa! No podés hacer eso con la mirada" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió argumentar, mientras sus ojos volvían a buscar a la misteriosa chica que ahora caminaba despreocupada por el escenario, como cerciorándose de que no se le había olvidado nada.

Y es que en realidad, Quinn no lo estaba haciendo. De hecho estaba convencida de que su interés pasaba más por saber que la chica pertenecía a una banda. Una banda que tenía instrumentos. Una banda que tenía instrumentos que seguramente habían llevado hasta el bar en un vehículo. Y un vehículo que seguramente era una combi vieja que podía ser la solución para la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Quinn en ese momento, y que no era otra más que:  _Como vuelvo a casa con Santana nuevamente borracha?._

"Como digas, pero no te creo"

"Da igual, además mirala" dijo Quinn, señalando hacia el escenario. "Seguro que es hetero," arguyó, observando la sensualidad con la que se desenvolvía, sus kilométricas piernas, y la delicadeza de sus movimientos.

"Es  _no_ hetero, de eso estoy segura." Sonrió persuasiva. "Mirá la ropa que lleva," planteó contemplando el ajustado jean negro que se pegaba a sus extensas piernas, el cual había combinado con una remera negra desteñida y rota con inscripción de Sonic Youth, y una chaqueta de cuero. "Ahí viene" musitó finalmente, viendo como la chica había descendido del escenario y se dirigía hacia donde estaban, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

"Ya lo sé" masculló Quinn entre dientes, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de analizar lo que estaba pasando sintió como Santana la empujaba, forzándola a estrellar su cuerpo con el de la cantante. "Perdón, perdón" habló con una sonrisa nerviosa que no hizo más que mostrarla indiferente. Distante.

La chica no dijo palabra alguna, sólo asintió con una mueca de amabilidad y siguió su camino, ignorándola por completo.

"Que buena técnica de levante, Fabray." Se burló irónica la latina, incrementando en un ciento por ciento el mal humor que ya sentía por haber sido completamente ignorada por la chica en cuestión.

"Y qué querías? Seguro es una idiota de los suburbios de la ciudad" expresó aún molesta.

No era como si esperase que se detuviese y entablase una conversación, pero en el fondo Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a no ejercer ningún tipo de efecto en las personas. Y si bien la mayoría de las veces no se preocupaba por ser el centro de atención, esa ocasión en especial si hirió su orgullo, porque por primera vez se hallaba invisible ante los ojos de alguien que, sea por el motivo que fuese, le interesaba.

Y está bien, Santana tenía razón y su mirada había notado cuan sensual era, pero esa era todo. No estaba pensando en ser la groupie del día, su novia por una noche, su experiencia homosexual por siete minutos (que sin dudas iban a ser el cielo si los pasaba entre esas piernas).

 _No_. No era eso lo que buscaba.

Simplemente buscaba un puto vehículo para regresar a su casa porque ya no soportaba seguir en ese lugar, siendo la única persona sobria en el medio de una multitud que destilaba alcohol, y se veía exaltada bajo los efectos de la marihuana, cocaína, heroína y demás  _inas_  que no entraban dentro de su vocabulario.

"Desde cuando te preocupa que alguien sea de los suburbios de la ciudad?"

"Basta" gruñó falta de paciencia. "Estas demasiado borracha, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que la noche recién empieza, así que mejor vamos yendo" agregó tensando su mandíbula.

"No estoy borracha!" se quejó alzando la voz. "Verdad que no estoy borracha?" preguntó, provocadora, a un chico que pasaba. Y sin más termino caminando con él hacia un rincón, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, que ahora se maldecía por haber accedido a salir en compañía de ella esa noche.

"Quinn!," oyó alguien llamándola por su nombre y en cuestión de segundos su vida paso a verse mil veces peor. "De nuevo sola?"

"Hey, Puck" asintió con falsa sonrisa. "Justo estaba pensando en vos," ironizó detestando más que nunca su suerte.

"No sos la única, Q! No sos la única," le guiño el ojo provocándole ganas de vomitar en ese exacto lugar. "Ella es Marlene, la chica de la que te hablaba" agregó señalando a la joven que lo acompañaba y luego inclinándose para decirle al oído "No. Tenes. Ninguna. Amiga. Para. Presentarle?," enunciando cada palabra bien separada, logrando que la chica lo mirase extrañada y Quinn rodase los ojos ante lo ridículo de su comportamiento, ya que si bien la chica era alemana, hablaba un inglés incluso más perfecto que el que él mismo manejaba.

"Sabes qué? Ni te gastes, Puck. Pero gracias de todo modos" desestimó con voz condescendiente, hundiendo las manos en su bolsillo para esconder los nervios y el mal humor que comenzaba a aquejarla.

"Pero deberías probar suerte con una extranjera. Ella es alemana, esta de intercambio con muchos chicos de ese continente, y ellos se interesan en las personas por su inteligencia, no sólo por cómo se ven," prosiguió ignorando como la paciencia de Quinn parecía ir acabándose.

"Si, Marlene parece muy metida en todo eso" expresó intrigada por como esa chica podía encontrarlo interesante.

"Aunque bueno, la hija de Russell Fabray no debería preocuparse por todas esas cosas" continuó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente, recorrió con su mirada el lugar y volvió a posar sus ojos en el chico de la cresta, quien la examinaba expectante. "Sólo para que lo sepas, esta noche no vine sola" mintió con la esperanza de sacárselo de encima.

"De verdad?" preguntó sorprendido, y ella asintió. "Con quién viniste entonces?"

"Mi novia," volvió a mentir, intentando sonar convincente.

"Tu novia? Wow, suena serio" se burló. "Entonces supongo que deberías volver con ella, no?".

"Si, es lo que estaba por hacer," asintió y cuando vio que Puck le sostenía la mirada, decidió llevar la mentira a un siguiente nivel. "Okay, nos vemos después, chicos. Me voy a buscarla".

Quinn se giró, examinando nuevamente el lugar y divisando, rápidamente, a la cantante de la banda. La chica estaba sentada en una banqueta en la barra, aparentemente sola.

Sin mucho convencimiento interior pero si exterior, fiel a su personalidad, Quinn caminó a paso firme hacía la chica, siendo ignorada completamente hasta que se posó a su lado y dijo, sumida en la indecisión, "Hey! Sé que esto va a sonar raro, y sé que soy una extraña y no nos conocemos pero… podrías hacerte pasar por mi novia por los próximos cinco minutos?"

"Qué?" respondió la chica, viéndose sorprendida por el pedido.

Quinn resopló y se volteó distinguiendo a Puck y su mirada fija a lo lejos, por lo cual le sonrió, saludo agitando levemente su mano y luego señalando a la intrigante cantante, para indicarle que ella era de quien le había hablado.

La risa soberbia del chico fue lo último que necesito Quinn. Sin darle más vueltas al tema decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire, girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que ya no se mostraba confusa, sino  _¿decidida?_.

Sinceramente no lo supo, pero sin más se inclinó hacia adelante. "Okay, relájate, sólo… relájate y seguime la corriente, si?" imploró con una sonrisa fingida, tomándola del cuello de la chaqueta y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo lo necesario para que sus labios se encontrasen de modo tentativo, accidental, por demás desprolijo

Pero esa desprolijidad desapareció en cuestión de segundos, cuando la chica poso su mano sobre su cintura, e hizo presión con sus labios, forzándola a abrir los ojos y cerciorarse de lo que pasaba no era producto de su imaginación.

En su vida un beso tan insulso había removido tantas cosas en su interior, a tal punto que por un impulso cerró nuevamente sus ojos, buscando intensificar sus sentidos, y al mismo tiempo relajar su cuerpo. Sus labios pegados a los de la chica, y el puño que sostenía su chaqueta, aferrándose con más ímpetu.

Quinn no esperaba romance, sólo buscaba un escape. Zafar en ese momento, y quizás por el resto de la noche, de la sombra de Puck persiguiéndola para ridiculizarla.

Quinn ciertamente no esperaba sentir la lengua de la chica abriéndose paso dentro de su boca, buscando llevar el beso a un nuevo nivel.

Quinn sin lugar a dudas no esperaba que la cantante besase tan bien.

Y por sobre todo, Quinn no esperaba sentir como su estómago albergaba un grupo de personas protagonizando un pogo voraz estilo Pearl Jam en Pinkpop 92, al sentir las brazos de la cantante cerrándose en su cintura, y su boca atacándola con firmeza.

Pero nada es para siempre, en especial si la necesidad de conseguir oxigeno se interpone en el medio de tus labios y los de la persona que tenés en frente. Así que finalmente ambas se separaron, lentamente, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo y mirándose, _mirándose,_  por primera vez.

 _Año 2012 y aun necesitamos del oxígeno para mantenernos vivos? Donde está la ciencia cuando se la necesita?_ , gritó internamente Quinn, deseando regresar el tiempo atrás, lo suficiente para volver a perderse en los brazos de la chica que ahora la miraba con indescriptible actitud.

"Rachel, Quinn" exclamó Puck, apareciendo frente a ambas. "Como es que ustedes dos se conocen?" indagó visiblemente disgustado.

"Qué?" preguntó Rachel, oscilado su mirada entre el chico y la persona a quien acababa de besar. "Oh no…"

"Nosotras," balbuceó Quinn intentando inventar una rápida excusa. "Estamos inscriptas en el Ten Club y… Cocrodille. Nos vimos en un encuentro de fans en Cocrodille Café… si" tartamudeó, no creyendo esa excusa ni siquiera ella misma, por ende elevando su mano para acariciar la nuca de la cantante, sorprendiéndose gratamente al percibir como la piel se erizaba bajo su roce.

Puck inspiró profundamente y tenso su mandíbula. Las miro a ambas, observó con detenimiento el gesto a modo de caricia realizado por Quinn, y mantuvo el silencio. "Vamos, Marlene" dijo finalmente, tirando del brazo de la chica para alejarse del lugar.

"Recibiste mis mixes?" gritó Rachel pero el chico ya había desaparecido. "Como conoces a Puck?" preguntó luego, volviéndose a Quinn.

Y repentinamente todo hizo click en su mente. Quinn suspiró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una inminente migraña gestándose en su cabeza al ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

 _Rachel_.

El nombre hizo eco en su mente e inmediatamente recordó a Puck refiriéndose a su novia / ex-novia como  _Rachel_.

Ella era  _Rachel_.

 _Rachel_ , poseedora de una voz que te parte la cabeza sin previo aviso. Autora de letras y poemas que te hacían sentir la Alexa Chung de su Alex Turner. Creadora de los mejores mixtapes que Quinn jamás hubiese escuchado.

 _Rachel_ , la chica que Puck había conocido una noche a principios de año y con la cual había estado en una relación desde ese momento, engañándola constantemente sin remordimiento alguno.

 _Rachel. La mejor novia del mundo, que claramente ninguno de nosotros, en_ Garfield High School _, tiene._

Y la pregunta básica, que apareció en la mente de Quinn, era como esa chica siendo tan inteligente, había podido permanecer en una relación con Puck durante tanto tiempo sin conocer a sus amigos, sin acudir a ninguna de las fiestas realizadas en su casa en donde todo el colegio se daba cita.

Quinn no sabía por qué ella había aguantado eso, pero si sabía por qué el chico jamás había querido presentárselas, Y eso era posiblemente por miedo a ser puesto en evidencia por ella y Santana, ya que ellas conocían de todas sus andanzas y eso resultaba más que peligroso para él.

 _Rachel_ , exhaló internamente cuando volvió a mirarla. Y si bien su cuerpo le ordenaba explorar más ese noviazgo temporal, ya que según el reloj indicaba le restaban unos dos minutos y cuarenta segundos de relación con su nueva novia, se vio haciendo una pregunta que ya no necesitaba respuesta.

"Mixes? Vos sos la Rachel de Puck?" inquirió completamente mortificada.

"Qué? Te hablo acerca de mí? De donde lo conoces?" respondió con un nuevo interrogatorio que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Oh por dios!" gruñó, poniéndose de pie en la banqueta para buscar a Santana. Y para su suerte logró divisarla con rapidez.

Raudamente se abrió paso entre la gente y maldijo a Puck por ser un idiota hormonal. A Rachel, por ser perfectamente estúpida como para desperdiciar su tiempo con el neandertal de su amigo. A Santana, por consumir su frustración en alcohol.

Y en especial a ella misma, por haber rescatado uno de esos mixes de la basura hacía ya varios meses y caer rendida ante los encantos de Rachel.

Si la situación fuese diferente, si el mundo no estuviese empeñado en arruinar su vida, Quinn no dudaría en vender su alma al diablo, órganos al mercado negro... ya sea su hígado, su riñón o lo que fuese, por ser ella quien tuviese la oportunidad de salir con alguien tan fascinante como Rachel.

Esa chica no era una chica más, era  _la_ chica.

La clase de novia que siempre había querido tener, con quien no le importaría compartir el ultimo porro que quedase en su billetera, con quien no dudaría en planificar una escapada a alguna ciudad lindante para tan sólo vivir un concierto que pocas veces superaba las dos horas de duración.

Pero tal cual siempre ocurría, Quinn tenía todo lo que no quería, como por ejemplo la para nada atractiva tarea de rescatar de Santana. "Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda!" gritó acercándose a la chica, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de un desconocido. "Acabo de besar al premio consolación de Puck!"

"Okay, y cuál es el problema?" balbuceó producto del efecto que el alcohol estaba teniendo en su cuerpo.

"Que no pienso competir con ese idiota" sentenció Quinn presa de su orgullo, tras haber comprobado cuan enganchada estaba la chica con él. "Así que se terminó, nos vamos, okay?" ordenó y sin dar espacio a quejas rodeó a su amiga con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, y la obligo a aferrarse a ella, ya que era imposible que saliera caminando por sus propios medios.

"Hey" escuchó Quinn y al alzar la vista vio a Rachel caminando hacia ellas. "Dejame que las ayude"

"No, estamos bien"

Rachel se detuvo y la miro confusa, como debatiéndose internamente sobre cómo actuar. "Bueno entonces al menos recorda que te acabo de hacer una pregunta y sería de mucha ayuda si me la podés responder" dijo finalmente, observándola con actitud suplicante.

Quinn rodó los ojos y no supo que era más pesado, si el peso del cuerpo de Santana colgando se su hombro, o el de mirar a los ojos a la chica y mentirle. "No podés ser tan tonta," sonrió suavemente, sin malicia, sus palabras siendo expulsadas con tal parsimonia y docilidad que más que un golpe bajo recreaban una suave caricia.

"Qué?" preguntó perpleja.

Y el cuerpo de Santana parecía quedarse dormido lo cual iba a complicar todo el doble. De verdad necesitaba ayuda para salir de ese lugar, y una rápida inspección le daba la pauta de que no había nadie en quien confiar excepto por su novia. Si es que aún les restaban unos segundos de esa súbita relación. "Okay, ya fue." suspiro resignada. "Bebió de más, tengo que llevarla a casa" gruño sin prestarle mucha atención. "Ayudame a salir de acá y yo te concedo dos minutos adicionales a mi oferta original"

"Perfecto," sonrió Rachel y Quinn mentalmente se forzó a no decir nada más que fuese a provocar esa sonrisa otra vez, porque dudaba de su autocontrol si su eso sucedía. "Estoy con el auto. Tienen que ir a Capitol Hill? Las puedo llevar," ofreció con sincero interés.

"Te parece que vivo en Capitol Hill?" volvió a gruñir, luchando por mantener a Santana de pie.

"Umm, no sé si estas intentando decirme que sos de ahí, o no" dijo confusa, poniéndose del otro lado de Santana para sostenerla.

"Vive en Capitol Hill" musitó la latina despertándose. "Tenés lindas piernas" agregó con sonrisa seductora, mirando de costado.

"Tenés razón, está un poco ebria" comentó tras asentir con sonrisa divertida ante el halago de Santana. "Estacioné en la puerta, creo que tenemos grandes probabilidades de llevarla hasta ahí sana y salva" indicó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para abrirse paso entre la gente, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

"Esperen, quédense quietas" pidió la latina.

"Qué?" contestaron las dos al unísono.

"Estas enojada conmigo?" pregunto, mirando a Quinn con rostro afligido.

"No, San" respondió divertida por el radical cambio que sufría su amiga cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"Perdón," musitó aun preocupada.

"Está todo bien, S" le aseguro, volviendo a dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Intenta caminar, concéntrate en caminar… un pie primero y después el otro" indicó Rachel, prácticamente cargando a Santana.

"Hey," habló Puck interponiéndose frente a las tres. "Rach, te necesito" dijo luego mirandola a ella, quien lo observó irresoluta. "Podés llevarnos? Mi auto está en el taller así que…"

"Qué? Estas… A vos y a tu amiga?" dudó, maniobrando para mantener a Santana de pie.

"Sabés qué? No te preocupes si estas ocupada, yo solo necesito tu auto, Rach. Solo por una hora, si?"

"Puck," suspiró contrariada, ya dudando de su autocontrol.

"O si lo preferís y podés, manejas vos. Qué decis?"

La ira nubló la visión de Quinn, en especial cuando vio la vacilante expresión en Rachel, quien estaba ya buscando sus llaves y parecía dispuesta a abandonarla para humillarse ante el chico.

 _You're gonna have to step over my dead body, before you walk out that door. You charmed me with your magic, landed looking tragic,_ hubiese cantado Quinn parandose frente a Rachel. Claro está, lo hubiese hecho si su aspecto, su actitud, y su voz fuesen las de Alison Mosshart. Pero no lo eran, y por ende se tuvo que conformar con decir, "Lo siento, Puckerman, pero el auto está ocupado...  _lleno_ " remarcando esa última parte con firmeza, poniéndose un invisible uniforme de cheerio que traía consigo esa frialdad que se había convertido en marca registrada de su personalidad.

"Antes no me dijiste hola, estás enojado conmigo?" pregunto Santana, quien parecía haber vuelto a despertarse.

"Deberías llevarte a la borrachita a casa de tu  _papá_ " sonrió fingidamente. "Yo sólo estaba hablando con Rachel así que…"

"No, Puck. No hay lugar para vos, esta noche no hay lugar para vos" sentenció con firmeza, y comenzó a caminar, forzando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo. Aunque su rostro mostraba la disyuntiva a la que se enfrentaba a la hora de dejarse llevar, siguiendo indirectamente las ordenes de Quinn.


	3. Track 3

Quinn ocupó asiento, estupefacta, en el auto de Rachel y se dio cuenta de cómo cargar con Santana borracha estaba lejos,  _muy_  lejos, de ser lo peor que le iba a pasar esa noche.

Rachel las había guiado hacia la salida en donde tenía estacionado su Yugo amarillo modelo 86', según ella misma se había encargado de informarles, con el cual Quinn no tendría ningún problema si no fuese porque en ese momento, luego de más de diez minutos, el automóvil seguía sin arrancar. Sumado a que Santana, recostada a lo largo del asiento trasero del vehículo, parecía estar casi inconsciente.

Y a fin de cuentas, en que estaba pensando cuando apareció en su cabeza la disparatada idea de pedir la ayuda de esa chica para volver a su casa?.

Podía permitirse gastar un par de dólares en pagar un taxi. Podía haber sacado el BMW 116i que su padre le había regalado hacía un par de meses, y evitar así depender de nadie más que ella para volver cuando lo deseara. O podía incluso permitirse el lujo de contratar un chofer privado para tenerlo a su servicio las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana.

Claro está, todo eso sería posible si no fuese por el tedioso orgullo que arremetía contra ella en todas y cada una de las oportunidades en que hacía uso, directa o indirectamente, del dinero que su padre había ganado  _aniquilando emergentes talentos. Apresando ingenuas ilusiones. Mutando pasión en desmedida ambición, coaccionando así prominentes artistas para acabar dejándolos como meros súbditos del sistema._  O al menos, esas eran las palabras escogidas por Quinn cada vez que hacía referencia a la profesión de su padre.

Y así era como decisiones tras decisiones la dejaban atascada en un callejón sin salida, que no difería para nada de la situación que atravesaba en ese momento.

El viejo Yugo de Rachel, una pieza casi de colección (siempre y cuando pasase por una restauración exhaustiva) siendo una metáfora de su vida, la cual al igual que el automóvil parecía no querer ponerse en movimiento.

Un golpe sobre la ventanilla sobresalto a Quinn, bajándola a tierra abruptamente, y el susto no se esfumo al ver la cara de la persona que estaba emitiéndolo.

"Está desocupado?" preguntaba un desconocido, portando un estado cuanto menos neurótico y mostrándose ansioso por introducirse dentro del automóvil.

"No es un taxi," respondió Rachel sin mirar, aún volcando todas sus energías en conseguir poner en contacto el motor. "DIJE QUE NO ES UN TAXI!" gritó más fuerte, ante la insistencia del desconocido que ahora se alejaba por la calle refiriendo improperios a diestra y siniestra, mientras los autos que circulaban se veían en la obligación de maniobrar para esquivarlo.

El silencio volvió a asentarse dentro del auto, aunque con el sonido de la música proveniente del bar era difícil hablar de un verdadero silencio. No obstante el murmullo de palabras en español, expresadas por Santana en el asiento trasero, rompió ese frágil mutismo y le recordó a Quinn porque estaban ahí en un principio.

Frustrada, alzó la vista y observó por el espejo retrovisor como su amiga intentaba despojarse de los zapatos, fiel a sus hábitos, y perdiendo la paciencia se apresuró para impedirlo. "No, Satan. Los zapatos se quedan"

 _Mismo que el resto de la ropa, por favor_  murmuró inaudiblemente, elevando una plegaria a quien fuese que estuviese ahí arriba escuchando sus suplicas, deseando que en ese momento el universo sí conspire a su favor y le evite pasar un momento embarazoso con la nueva chica, quien seguramente no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con una Santana borracha y semidesnuda en el asiento trasero de su auto.

"Hace calor, Q. La ropa molesta, los zapatos molestan..." se quejó aniñadamente haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia.

"Este..." dudó, humedeciendo sus labios y armándose de paciencia. "Este Yugo solo lleva pasajeros si tienen los zapatos puestos, sino no funciona," inventó sobre la marcha y lo hizo con tal severidad que el intoxicado estado de la latina lo acepto como creíble, pero por si acaso arrojó hacia atrás un maltrecho ejemplar de  _Under the Radar_  que se hallaban en el piso. "Ahí tenes para que leas las instrucciones si no me crees" sugirió estando segura de que la chica no iba a ser capaz de realmente notar la diferencia entre la revista y el verdadero manual.

Santana asintió con pesadumbre y luego redirigió su mirada a Rachel. "Sos el taxista que nos va a llevar a casa, no?" inquirió y Rachel miró a Quinn antes de sonreírle suavemente. "Por qué manejas un Yugo? Sos Yugoslava?"

"Si, y no," respondió frunciendo el ceño, todavía avocada a la aparentemente imposible tarea de poner en contacto el motor. "Quiero decir, si las voy a llevar de regreso. Y no, no soy yugoslava. Aunque ya que trajiste el vocablo a colación, no sé hasta qué punto es correcto referirse a alguien con el gentilicio  _yugoslavo_  si consideramos que en 2003 el país dejó de existir para pasar a conformar Serbia y Montenegro" agregó con calma.

Quinn la admiró atónita por el dato, y pudo percibir como se disponía a seguir hablando, pero el sólo pensar en escuchar una clase de geografía e historia, en especial una que hiciese referencia a toda la debacle en esa zona occidental de la península Balcánica, la desquiciaba y por ende se adelantó para torcer el rumbo de la conversación. "Cerra la boca y dormí un rato, puedo sentir tu aliento desde acá".

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Quinnie!"

Y el reproché no motivo la ira de Quinn, pero si el sobrenombre y fue por eso que se giró para mirarla con severidad. "No. Me. Digas.  _Así._ " masculló molesta y fue lo necesario para que Santana rodase los ojos y se girase dándoles la espalda a ambas.

"Vamos," musitó Rachel insistente en la misión de hacer arrancar el auto, completamente desinteresada por la discusión de las otras dos chicas.

Pero el auto definitivamente no parecía dispuesto a arrancar y cuando Quinn estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, una furgoneta doblaba peligrosamente para estacionar frente a ellas, haciendo señas de luces y sonando una bocina un tanto peculiar, captó su atención. "Que es  _eso_?"

"No es tan atroz como parece" sonrió con un deje de resignación en su voz.

Quinn se giró para mirarla, y al contemplar su expresión seria pero calma, rió agitando su cabeza.

"Rach," habló uno de los dos integrantes de la camioneta que se bajaron y se acercaban al auto. "Te dije que esto te iba a dejar a pie"

"Algún problema?" se interesó el otro chico, abriendo la puerta del acompañante y sonriéndole amigablemente a Quinn.

"Hey Mike" dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a quien estaba junto a Quinn, "Hola  _chicosinnombre_ " agregó luego divertida, volcando su atención a quien estaba enfrente del auto y se disponía a abrir el capo.

"Niña," sonrió Mike para ganarse su atención, y Quinn devolvió el gesto, aguardando a que prosiguiese. "Creo que Sam requiere de tu ayuda en la furgoneta."

"En la furgoneta?" preguntó confusa, mirando a Rachel en busca de alguna explicación, pero encontrándose con que la cantante estaba tan perdida como ella por el extraño pedido.

"Si, en la furgoneta," confirmó el chico. "Esa camioneta que ves ahí, el vehículo grande?"

"Si, si…" tartamudeó extrañada.

Sin preguntar más nada descendió del auto y camino hacia la vieja camioneta Volkswagen que estaba frente al Yugo, había reconocido finalmente en Mike a uno de los guitarristas de la banda, y al asomarse en el vehículo reconoció al segundo de ellos, el cual dedujo que era Sam.

"Hey! tomá, probate esto" sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que le arrojaba una remera.

"Qué?" indagó, inspeccionando horrorizada la prenda de ropa que no sólo no era de su agrado, sino que juraría que era del tipo que solo sería usada por alguien en una fiesta de disfraces para hacerse pasar por el travesti de The Rocky Horror Show. "Ni en tus sueños me voy a poner esto" sentenció arrojándosela de vuelta con grotesca expresión.

El chico la examinó con detenimiento, y su rostro evidenció la gran confusión que sintió por el hecho, y por ver como Quinn no era tan dulce y dócil como la había imaginado dos minutos antes.

"Está bien, como sea," habló alzando las manos a modo de rendición, mientras Quinn se introducía para sentarse junto a los instrumentos. "Sólo quiero que sepas que su ex novio no nos cae para nada bien. Así que hemos decidido que vos vas a ser su salvación," manifestó ante la mirada perpleja de la rubia, quien no podía creer la bizarra situación de la cual era protagonista. "Además, las vimos besarse, y creemos que hacen una hermosa pareja y que sos la indicada" sonrió con dulzura. "Pero tu estilo…" habló con una mueca desaprobatoria.

Quinn se miró a sí misma, porque ni recordaba como vestía, y se vio con botitas, jeans negros, una remera blanca bien larga y holgada, con inscripción de James Dean. Un cárdigan negro, y un gorrito de lana… básicamente lo que usaba siempre que salía.

"Creo que estoy bien" afirmó, con sonrisa forzada, un tanto molesta, o más bien incomoda, por la intromisión del chico.

"Oh, vamos! Estamos entre chicas" volvió a hablar para hacerla relajar, y ella frunció el ceño hasta entender a qué hacía referencia con ese comentario.

"Perdón, pero no es negociable. Estoy bien así," sentenció.

"Por supuesto que lo estás, pero Rachel es especial, y busca cosas bizarras como el tarado de Puck, o groupies promiscuas que se le tiran a los pies... Digamos que tiene algún que otro complejo con la belleza y vos sos... abrumadora" susurró como si alguien los pudiese escuchar. "Y estoy convencido de que la podés llegar a intimidar un poco bastante con  _todo eso_ " gesticuló la última parte sin saber cómo vociferarlo con palabras simples. "Y encima tenes modales," agrego haciendo un gesto divertido.

"Lo siento, pero no voy a disfrazarme de bailarina de caño para que ella me encuentre atractiva, no voy a cambiar de opinión" finalizó, y desvió su mirada al escuchar el Yugo cobrando vida y, sin querer, encontrándose con Rachel parada junto al mismo, rodeada por varias personas. "De todo modos gracias, pero Rachel sigue enganchada con Puck así que igual y no hubiese funcionado" resopló poniendo de manifiesto su frustración.

"A ver si nos entendemos," habló el chico con paciencia, acortando la distancia entre ambos. "Vos te miraste en un espejo? Sos hermosa! Y Rachel… ella es una chica increíble, y merece que lo intentes, okay? Solo necesita un empujoncito, eso es todo" le aseguró con calma. "Pero creeme cuando digo que vale la pena."

Quinn dudó por un largo instante, en especial dudando de porque dudaba.

La conversación se había tornado en algo considerablemente serio y no entendía como había permitido que eso sucediese. Pero el chico parecía saber todos los trucos, y en especial el que más puertas le iba a abrir en la vida. Y que no era nada más ni nada menos que el hecho de que halagar a una mujer, con sinceridad, lo iba a llevar lejos.

"Tomá," incitó el chico entregándole un billete de cincuenta dólares. "Por favor, salí con ella. Vayan a tomar algo, vayan a caminar por un parque, busquen a los Foo, o simplemente quédense en el asiento trasero del Yugo haciendo lo que consideren apropiado hacer _._  No nos importa, sólo... Salí con ella y pasen un buen rato, si?"

Quinn se mordió el interior de la mejilla, con el  _Okay_  a punto de resbalar fuera de sus labios. Miró a Rachel a lo lejos y sintió como algo, una especie de fuerza magnética la atraía hacia ella, la dejaba ávida por querer conocerla más, por compartir más tiempo con ella.

Y si sus amigos consideraban que ella era su salvación, por qué se iba a negar?. La membresía de Greenpeace no era suficiente para su deseo de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Ni tampoco lo eran su voluntariado en el proyecto  _Art With A Heart_. No, nada de eso le alcanzaba para completar esa sensación plena por verse colaborando por una buena causa, y quizás este plus de representar la  _guia-espiritual-para-sobreponerse-a-una-humillante -ruptura-amorosa_  le traía tranquilidad moral.

Y en sumatoria a todo lo anterior, como si esos no fuesen argumentos más que suficientes, de repente recordó que aún tenía pendiente pensar en una buena manera de emplear esos restantes dos minutos de relación con Rachel que aún tenía en su bolsillo.

"Oh, mierda" gruñó al observar como Rachel ahora no podía ingresar al auto porque al parecer Santana lo había trabado desde adentro. "De verdad tengo que llevar a mi amiga a su casa" resopló, esta vez sin ocultar su decepción por recordar su tarea de la noche, y cuál era la obra de solidaridad que iba a tener que ser suficiente para hacerla sentir como una especie de salvadora.

"Nosotros nos ocupamos de eso!" sugirió Sam, al instante. "Nosotros la llevamos a su casa, vos y Rachel vayan en busca de los Foo"

Quinn examinó su rostro, y busco una excusa para negarse a la propuesta, pero no pudo encontrar nada y al cabo de unos segundos termino mordiéndose el labio para ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que pugnaba por abrirse paso en su rostro.

Asintió levemente, aceptó el billete y lo introdujo rápidamente en su bolsillo. Acto seguido informó la dirección de su casa a Sam y luego ambos salieron de la camioneta para caminar hacia Rachel, quien rodeada por un montón de personas, y en compañía de Mike y el  _chicosinnombre,_ intentaban hacer que Santana destrabara la puerta. O cuanto menos lograr que no se quedase dormida nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y luego de varios gritos de Quinn desde el exterior, Santana destrabó la puerta y se dejó trasladar por Mike y Sam hacia la furgoneta, no sin antes escuchar como la rubia amenazaba a los chicos en pos del cuidado de su integridad física y emocional.

"No le va a pasar nada, va a estar bien" sonrió Rachel, aunque eso no tranquilizó a Quinn, en especial cuando observó como la cabeza de Santana chocaba con la parte alta de la furgoneta. "Quizás algún moretón pero, te prometo que no la van a matar" agregó rodando los ojos y Quinn no hizo más que sonreír agradeciendo el esfuerzo que ponía en disipar su preocupación por ver como dejaba a su mejor amiga en mano de tres extraños.


	4. Track 4

Quinn sacudió su cabeza tras ver como Santana era finalmente introducida en la furgoneta, y rió absurdamente a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto para ingresar al auto y alejarse por fin de ese lugar.

Luego de un largo rato, y ya sentada detrás del volante manejando sin rumbo fijo, Rachel preguntó, “Dónde crees que va a tocar Foo Fighters?”

“Umm, quizás en High Dive” sugirió esforzándose por pensar en un lugar en el cual podría tener lugar el recital.

“Puede ser, podríamos empezar por ahí” asintió ensimismada, con toda su atención puesta en la avenida por la que transitaban.

“Pero todavía es muy temprano, el show va a ser tarde así que creo que tenemos un buen rato para matar el tiempo antes de ir...”

Desde que habían abandonado el sitio en el que se encontraban, el silencio se había instaurado en el auto y ninguna de las dos sabía bien como romper el hielo.

“Puedo?” preguntó Quinn, tomando un cd que estaba tirado en un rincón, y tras el permiso de Rachel lo introdujo en el stereo.  “Así que…” habló insegura sobre como disipar el nerviosismo que se apostaba dentro del Yugo. “ _Chicosinnombre_ tiene que tener un nombre, no? Como se llama? Es de la banda?”

“Estimó que tal cual todos lo tienen, él no es la excepción y posee un nombre pero la realidad es que ni yo, ni Mike ni Sam lo sabemos porque no lo quiso decir. Lo conoció Sam esta noche y... el resto es historia”

Quinn asintió pensativa, deseosa de estirar el intercambio y fue por eso que prosiguió. “Y... todos tus amigos son gays?”

“No, no todos” respondió extrañada.

“Pero los que estaban en la furgoneta, esos quiero decir, son gays?”

“Casi” sonrió aflojando la rigidez que mostraba hasta el momento. “Mike no, y tiene una novia desde hace años. Sam y _chicosinnombre_ si son gays. Cien por ciento gays, todos los días, todo el tiempo, desde que los conozco” informó utilizando más palabras de las necesarias, aferrándose al volante con fuerza tan pronto fue consciente de ello.

Quinn la miró de reojo y luego volvió su atención hacia el frente, relajándose en un lánguido suspiro. “Que alivió,” sonrió apacible.

“Si, si alguien va a ser violado en esa furgoneta te aseguro que va a ser un chico” bromeó, aunque el comentario no sonó tan simpático como lo había imaginado en su cabeza, y Quinn no pudo evitar girarse para mirarla incrédula. Sin embargo prontamente se decidió a pasarlo por alto y dejarse caer sobre su asiento, ahora si permitiéndose relajarse por completo.

“Querés ir a tomar algo?” pregunto Rachel, sin preámbulos.

“Umm,” dudó Quinn, gratamente sorprendida por la iniciativa. “En realidad no puedo beber alcohol esta noche” respondió maldiciendo interiormente por no poder aceptar la invitación. Y luego maldiciendo interiormente por maldecir interiormente ante su inevitable rechazo para con Rachel.

“Mhm, igual yo tampoco así que...” asintió dejando el final del comentario colgado en el aire. Su foco de atención permanecía siendo la calle ante ellas, aun cuando deambulaban erráticamente. La idea de aferrarse a esa vista se presentaba como la que menos complicaciones iba a acarrearle, ya que deducía que era mucho más seguro eso que contemplar el perfecto perfil de su acompañante.

“Por? También acabas de sobrevivir a un ataque de alergia por comer accidentalmente, o no tan accidentalmente, maní?”

“Um, no” respondió sin dar más explicaciones y Quinn resopló frustrada por no lograr un avance contundente en la comunicación entre ambas. “No tomo alcohol. Nunca.”

Durante los minutos siguientes las dos se mantuvieron en incómodo silencio, sumidas en sus propias cavilaciones.

Quinn intentando leer la personalidad de Rachel, y entender como por momentos se mostraba amable y por otros prácticamente la ignoraba.

Y Rachel, intentando deducir cual era el mejor momento para preguntarle a Quinn por Puck, pero la rubia se mostraba accesible por ciertos instantes, y completamente fría por otros, cosa que la estaba desconcertando y contrariando en demasía.

_Tape ain't gonna fix it honey, It ain't gonna stick..._

Quinn sonrió ante la canción que sonaba, y comenzó a dejar que la música la invadiese siguiendo el beat con su mano.

 _“You got to go steel ahead!”_ exclamaron las dos elevando la voz al mismo tiempo, siguiendo la letra de la canción, y automáticamente se miraron divertidas, compartiendo una nueva sonrisa cómplice.

“Qué es ese sonido?” preguntó Quinn.

“Qué? Cuál? Es mi auto?” se alarmó Rachel mirando hacia todos lados, la preocupación ya tiñendo sus facciones.

“No, ahí, en la canción. Esos beats?” insistió y sonrió altiva al ver la confusión de la morocha. “Oh, ya se… es la _Akai MPC60_ que usa The Kills porque no tienen batería… como ustedes. Es por eso que no tienen baterista? Por qué salvo que seas The Kills necesitas una batería… no sé, me parece”

“ _Ja_ , muy graciosa” otorgó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que no expresaba conformidad así como tampoco disconformidad, lo cual hizo que la rubia se frustrase otra vez. Recluyese en su lugar, y no volviendo a hablar por los siguientes minutos.

Quinn difícilmente podía dar orden a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza, en especial porque por tercera vez alguien se había arrojado sobre el auto confundiéndolo con un taxi. Y esta vez no les había dejado lugar a negación, dado que cuando Rachel estuvo por protestar, los dos extraños habían subido ya al auto, comunicando que se dirigían hacia _The Triple Door_. Y comenzado luego con una intensa sesión de besos que, a juzgar por los urgentes sonidos provenientes del asiento trasero, estaba en condiciones de afirmar que ya había escalonado a un encuentro mucho más íntimo y pasional.

Pero quizás no era eso lo que más le molestaba a Quinn, a decir verdad le divertía cuan diferente estaba resultando la noche, totalmente fuera de lo convencional y acercándose a las alocadas aventuras que su padre tanto adoraba de Santana, y esperaba de ella. Por qué esas eran las expectativas que se tenían de la hija de Russell Fabray, una chica que fuese de fiesta en fiesta, enarbolando la bandera de Sexo, Drogas y Rock And Roll.

Pero Quinn no era así.

Quinn no era así a excepción del Rock And Roll, al menos si ser una amante de ese género musical la incluía como una exponente de esa actitud. Y okay, Quinn no era así salvo en lo que a las drogas hacía referencia, siempre y cuando la marihuana y el alcohol fuesen consideradas como tal. Pero Quinn sí que no era así con respecto al sexo.

En síntesis, hablando en líneas generales, y siendo completamente honesta consigo misma. No, todo indicaba que Quinn no era así. Pero si lo era Santana, no por nada su padre la había adoptado como una segunda hija, y celebraba todas y cada una de sus alocadas odiseas que sólo terminaban bien porque Quinn estaba a su lado para hacerse cargo de ella.

Pero volviendo al presente, no importaba lo que la noche en general le tenía preparado, ni los dos extraños prácticamente teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero del _deteriorado-y-casi-pidiendo-a-gritos-por-la-aplicacion-de-la-eutanasia-automovilistica_ Yugo. Tampoco importaba el recuerdo del rostro de decepción de su padre cada vez que ella no osaba de tener un fin de semana salvaje.

Lo que si cobraba relevancia,  y lo que comenzaba gradualmente a provocar cimbronazos en su cabeza eran las imágenes y fantasías ya nada románticas, y para ser completamente honesta... cada vez menos eróticas y más pornográficas que tenían a Rachel como protagonista.

A Rachel sin su chaqueta de cuero.

A Rachel sin su chaqueta de cuero, ni campera gris con capucha.

A Rachel sin su chaqueta de cuero, campera gris con capucha, ni holgada remera blanca de Sonic Youth.

A Rachel sin su chaqueta de cuero, campera gris con capucha, holgada remera blanca de Sonic Youth, ni jeans.

En fin, a Rachel sentada sobre su regazo, completamente desnuda.

A Rachel sentada sobre su regazo, completamente desnuda y con sus manos explorando cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

A Rachel sentada sobre su regazo, completamente desnuda, con sus manos explorando cada resquicio de su cuerpo y su lengua-

“Mierda!” gruñó Quinn desprevenida, saliendo abruptamente de su fantasía al sentir como su asiento se inclinaba hacia adelante, obligándola a hacer lo mismo ella, para que los dos extraño se bajasen del auto porque al parecer ya habían arribado a destino.

“Buena gente” sonrió de costado. “Les cobre un poco más para cubrir los gastos de limpieza” comentó, mordiendo su labio y observando el asiento trasero. “Gracias por quedarte conmigo y soportar todo eso?” finalizó susurrando, con un tibio rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, que lejos estaba de compararse con el que Quinn sentía no sólo en su rostro, sino en todo su cuerpo producto de las imágenes que sobrevolaban en su cabeza.

Rachel sonrió, y Quinn también lo hizo, y ambas se encontraban nuevamente compartiendo un momento de conexión tan extraña como intenso.

_It’s time the truth was out that he don’t give a shit about me…_

La música se esparcía cansina como un arrullo, pero la voz de Fiona Apple se hacía oír firme y el mensaje era tan claro que la burbuja que Quinn se había creado en su cabeza, se pinchaba con violencia.

La canción probablemente no podría haber sido más explícita, y es qué habla sobre como quien vivió la parte más dolorosa de la ruptura (es decir _lo dejaron_ ) intenta seguir con su vida, no obstante la otra parte siempre vuelve y lo deja ahogado en una agónica encrucijada. Porque al final de cuentas nunca puede realmente avanzar, y debe lidiar con el sufrimiento que la otra persona, sin remordimiento alguno, le sigue infligiendo vez tras vez.

Pero como en el remoto caso en que eso no hubiese matado las aspiraciones de Quinn, ni hubiese congelado sus fantasías con un virtual baño de agua fría, lo que siguió si lo hizo.

“ _Bueno eso es todo Puck, diez canciones de mi corazón maltrecho que-”_ se escuchó la voz de Rachel a través de los parlantes, misma Rachel que se apresuró a quitar el disco, sumida en una mixtura de vergüenza y nervios. “Eso no,” se tropezó en las palabras sin saber que decir. “No es ni siquiera real” agregó sin mirarla a los ojos. “Que te parece si nos olvidamos de esto y pasamos directamente a reírnos de mi ridícula situación?”

Y no había nada que hubiese querido con más ganas en ese momento, Quinn, que reírse con ella, pero le resultaba imposible porque una sensación de impotencia nublaba sus sentidos. Y porque sabía que eso era real, incluso recordaba haber escuchado ese mix hacía unas semanas.

Pero claro estaba, en el momento en que Quinn se había adueñado del _Breakup Desolation Mix_ , sólo podía experimentar cierta empatía hacía su creadora, y por ende víctima de las andanzas de Puck. Pero en ese momento, mirandola a los ojos, tras escucharla cantar, tras escucharla reír, tras haber besado sus labios, y tras haber sido su novia durante los cinco minutos mejor invertidos de su vida, o al menos del último tiempo, Quinn sentía una sensación rara en su estómago que la podría conducir al vomito sin escala previa.

“Me hago pis,” habló con dureza al tiempo que aprovechaba que aún el auto permanecía estacionado frente al pub, para descender del mismo. Y sin preocuparse por lo que podía pensar Rachel, se acercó hacia la valla donde dos guardias de seguridad prohibían el acceso a la gente que aguardaba en la fila.

Pero Quinn no era una persona más, y tan sólo al verla ambos abrieron paso para que la chica pasase, ganándose así los insultos de todos los que estaban esperando por su turno para poder ingresar al local.

Quinn se adentró al lugar y e hizo su camino en dirección al baño, sin fijarse por donde caminaba, ni a quien empujaba, tan sólo intentando encontrar respuestas.

Por qué el idiota de Puck había dejado a Rachel?, era la primera interrogante. Pero la segunda, y tal vez más la más importante era: Por qué alguien tan especial como Rachel podría querer estar con un idiota como Puck en primer lugar?.

_Por qué?._

Ese era uno de los momentos en los cuales deseaba que Santana estuviese allí con ella, así no fuese más que para entrar cierto sentido común en su cabeza aun a fuerza de insultos y agravios, mayoritariamente proferidos en español.

Frustrada ingresó en uno de los cubículos que había en el baño, saco su celular e intento comunicarse con ella, pero la latina nunca contesto. Durante un buen rato, Quinn permaneció ahí, intentando decidir si volver e intentar salvar la noche con las sobras de Puck, o desaparecer y volver a su casa a dormir y dejar en el pasado la peculiar velada que estaba viviendo.

Pero cuando se disponía a salir fuera del cubículo, alzó la mirada y vio dibujado en la puerta un camino de corazones idénticos al que figuraba en el arte de tapa del disco One by One, y que guiaba a un mensaje que decía

Fight @ NMS

_Fight? NMS?... Neumos!_ Pensó Quinn y toda la discordia interna desapareció, al tiempo que salió corriendo del lugar en busca de Rachel.

“Tengo una pista!” sonrió cuando se encontró con la morocha parada junto a su auto. “En el baño, había una pista… Fight en NMS, tiene que ser en Neumos!” dijo entusiasmada, previo a arrastrarla dentro del auto para dirigirse a ese lugar de inmediato. “Cuál es tu canción favorita de Foo Fighters?” preguntó luego, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Rachel arrancaba su Yugo. “La mía es Everlong… Así se escribe una puta canción de amor!” exclamó con amplia sonrisa, por fin encontrando algo que la motivase a seguir intentando sobrevivir toda la _bizarrez_ que esa noche parecía contener.

“Muy cliché nombrar Everlong. Es como la canción que aunque no te guste la banda, igual  conoces” rió Rachel con cierta arrogancia, viéndose acreedora de una mirada fulminante. “La mía es Monkey Wrench, creo que mi papá la uso de arrullo cuando era chica” sonrío genuinamente, pensativa, como rememorando una imagen de su niñez.

Y el enojo de Quinn por lo que Rachel apuntaló, se desvaneció con esa anécdota, y por coincidir ya que esa era su segunda canción favorita.

“ _One. Last. Thing. Before. I. Quit.!”_ gritó Quinn, a todo pulmón, sonriendo y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, pero no dudó en sumarse, adueñándose de la siguiente línea. “ _Never wanted any more than I could fit into my head!”_

 _“I still remember every single word you said, and all the shit that somehow came along with it!!!!”_ terminaron gritando las dos al unísono para luego reír divertidas, por primera vez en la noche dando verdadera rienda suelta a su deseo más primitivo de simplemente _ser_ , sin preocuparse por no sobrepasar ningún límite.

“Amó cuando Dave hace eso, todo el público calmado, la música baja los decibeles y _BAM_!” sonrió Quinn y Rachel asintió.

“Son geniales, los shows tienen una energía de otro mundo. Crecí escuchándolos, en mi casa son como los Beatles, incluso más venerados que Nirvana…” explicó volviendo a mostrarse sería, quizás distraída. “Se los introduje a tanta gente, incluso a él, que no los conocía pero después de escuchar _Let It Die_ se rindió ante ellos y los quiso ir a ver en vivo” comentó viciando la atmosfera con un matiz nostálgico. “Puck, quiero decir, él los empezó a escuchar por mi”

 Y Quinn estaba a punto de contarle, obviando el tono arrogante usado por Rachel, como había presenciado el primer show en la historia de Foo Fighters, en el segundo piso del Old West Marine tomada de la mano de su papá Store cuando apenas era una niña, pero ese último comentario volvió a quebrar el humor.

“Que interesante” resopló irónica, rodando los ojos.

“Son buenos amigos? Van juntos a Garfield High School o…” Rachel interrogaba ansiosa, satisfecha por finalmente haber creado un hueco para instaurar ese tópico de conversación. “Hablan seguido? Te contó algo sobre la chica que estaba hoy con él?”

“No puedo creer que Puck haya salido con una abstemia, no… no lo puedo creer” exclamó Quinn con incredulidad, girándose hacia el frente, viéndose vencida por la situación que estaba atravesando.

“Por?” se interesó rápidamente. “Qué te dijo? Te habló sobre mí? Te dijo que era abstemia?”

“Te puedo preguntar algo?” examinó ignorando la inquisición en la que se veía sometida. Llegando, literalmente, a su límite. “Que viste en Puck? O sea, ni siquiera debe saber el significado de la palabra abstemio! Como pensas que me puede haber llegado a decir eso?. No puede caminar sin tropezarse contra su ego, es como un cuerpo inerte perdido en el mundo” remarcó, de verdad intrigada por como el chico había logrado enamorarla de esa forma. “Y con un estilo de oratoria que cualquier mujer con un poco de respeto hacia sí misma encontraría denigrante y por momentos hasta misógino”

“Seguimos hablando de tu amigo, no?” ironizó la cantante, visiblemente ofuscada.

“Si, como sea! Soy una persona horrible, es eso, no?. Yo soy la mala de la película por apuntalar lo obvio, no?” se defendió, ya habiendo resignado la idea de concordar en algo.

“Por si de verdad estas interesada en saber,” habló Rachel, fastidiada. “Él apoyó la banda, y nuestra música, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Me ayudo a dejar atrás los prejuicios y aprender a divertirme en el escenario, a sentirme bien conmigo misma… pero dudo que eso sea de tu incumbencia” concluyó con finalidad, sin dignarse a mirarla a los ojos.

Quinn inhaló una gigantesca bocanada de aire, e intento contar hasta 10, pero al llegar a 2 dijo basta. “Okay, ya fue… no puedo hacer esto.”

“Hacer que?”

“Nada, no importa” Desestimó haciendo ademanes con su mano. “Mejor... mejor dobla acá y llevame de vuelta a the Triple Door, okay? Yo me las voy a arreglar sola, no te preocupes” pidió cansada.

“Perfecto,” asintió Rachel, sin ofrecer resistencia.

“No quiero seguir escuchándote llorisquear por ese idiota” exclamó, buscando una reacción que no llegaba.

“Está bien, no es necesario que grites” continuó con fingida mesura, pero sus nudillos se tornaban blancos a causa de la presión con la que se aferraba al volante.

“Sólo llevame de vuelta de una puta vez!” gritó Quinn, perdiendo la cordura al no lograr llegar de ningún mucho a la otra chica.

“Okay!” lanzó Rachel, en idéntico tono de voz y sin previo aviso, en el medio de una avenida, giró abruptamente, ganándose bocinazos y frenadas de los demás autos que circulaban. Y también los de Quinn, quien sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento al experimentar en primera persona la violencia con la que se movieron, y la velocidad que el auto adquirió luego.

Un par de minutos más tarde las dos arribaban a The Triple Door, y Quinn no desperdició ni un segundo en bajarse y dar un portazo gritando, completamente histérica, “Estás loca!”.

“No, vos sos la que está loca” retrucó Rachel, bajándose y enfrentándola, Yugo de por medio, frente a la mirada de toda la gente que se hallaba aguardando para entrar al lugar. “No entiendo que te hice para que te pongas así!”

“Nada!” gritó Quinn con más énfasis, logrando que quien aún no estaba prestando atención a su discusión, ahora lo hiciese. “No hiciste _nada_! GAH!” gruñó arrojando sus brazos al aire para despojarse de esa mixtura de abatimiento e ira que la estaba gobernando. “Por qué sos tan patética?”.

“Ni siquiera me conoces-“

“Si te conozco!” interrumpió furiosa. “Te conozco y se cómo sos. Sos Rachel Berry, cantas en una banda de indie rock alternativo que no tiene baterista, y estas obsesionada con Puck!”

“Sabes que es lo más gracioso?” replicó eliminando rápidamente el temblor en su voz. “Puck nunca te mencionó, lo cual es extraño considerando cuan buenos amigos son. Pero si mencionó a una nena de papá, malcriada, ególatra y frígida” escupió, y Quinn se vio sorprendida por la crudeza del comentario. Y por como su cuerpo lo sentía como un latigazo chocando de lleno contra su piel, un golpe en su estómago que la dejaba sin aire, y no exactamente por lo poco que pensaba de ella Puck. “Que le hacía la vida imposible y estaba celosa de sus logros”

“Ah, sí? _Celos_?” se mofó Quinn, comenzando a caminar alrededor del auto para acercarse a ella.

“Si _, celos_ , y ahora se perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo a lo largo de todo ese tiempo!”

“No estoy celosa” gritó casi quedándose sin voz, y sin previo aviso empujando a Rachel con fuerza suficiente para hacerla perder el aire, pero no tanta como para causar un real daño físico, antes de caminar en dirección a la esquina para conseguir un taxi y desaparecer del lugar tan pronto le fuese posible.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba perder el control y verse presa de su propio temperamento. Pero más que nada odiaba sentirse atraída por alguien que estaba interesada en nada menos que Puck.

Como era posible que esa chica estuviese interesada en Puck, estaba más allá de su imaginación. No obstante había llegado al límite y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. La noche había acabado y lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y acostarse a dormir… por el resto de su vida si era posible.

Y sabía que lo que más la frustraba era que por primera vez se había mostrado interesada en alguien.

 _Genuinamente interesada_.

Y tal vez, en otro mundo, en otra galaxia, en otro universo paralelo con 6 dimensiones y falto de gravedad, las dos se hubiesen conocido sin ningún pasado que las amarrase a agrias experiencias y hubiesen vivido ese click que sólo se da cuando dos personas encajan juntas sin necesidad de forzar nada.

Pero en este mundo, esta galaxia, este universo, las dos se mostraban como polos equivalentemente opuestos, mundos que sólo parecían conexos por la música… o eso quería pensar.

Aun así, Rachel era una causa perdida. La causa perdida de Puck. Y Quinn era Quinn Fabray y no pensaba arrastrarse ante nadie. No importaba cuan buenos mixes hiciese, cuan hipnotizante voz poseyese, cuan habilidosa lengua tuviese, cuan sexy fuesen sus putas piernas, cuan bien oliese, cuan atraída a ella se sintiese, o cuan misteriosamente interesante la háyase.

No, no importaba y fue por eso que se dispuso a llamar a Rivka.

Quinn no era la clase de personas que se rendía ante los pies de nadie.

Quinn no pedía por lo que se le debía otorgar.

Quinn... Quinn se quedaba paralizada tan sólo al escuchar la voz de Rachel pronunciando su nombre, sin importarle como frente a sus ojos la pantalla de su celular informaba que Rivka había aceptado la llamada.

“Quinn!” insistió la morocha por segunda vez, ahora si logrando que ésta se diese vuelta. “Perdieron a Santana” informó con precaución, mostrándole su celular para indicar a que hacía referencia.

“Qué?” inquirió confusa, frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel le ofreció una mueca de sonrisa y resignación previo a hacer un ademan señalando hacia el auto, siendo ella la primera en girarse y caminar hacia el mismo.

Quinn no había procesado plenamente lo que pasaba,  pero de todos modos cortó la llamada sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, aun escuchando la voz de Rivka del otro lado, y caminó detrás de Rachel, dejando que la preocupación por su amiga fuese más que su orgullo. 


	5. Track 5

Durante la última media hora, después de que Sam, Mike y el aún _chicosinnombre_ las pasasen a buscar en la furgoneta, Rachel y Quinn se habían sumado a ellos en una improvisada expedición con el fin de realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda de Santana por las calles de Seattle. Turnándose incansablemente para gritar su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Una frenada improvisada y la espalda de Quinn chocaba contra la batería, aunque honestamente el abrupto movimiento se sentía como mil veces más soportable si se lo comparaba con el giro en U de unos minutos antes que la encontró inclinándose hacia Rachel, quien ahora se hallaba sentada a su lado, en completo mutismo.

Un mutismo que la cantante rompió al ver la expresión contrariada en su rostro tras ser violentamente _atacada_ por el splash. “Hey, te encontras bien?”.

“No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo a Foo Fighters con Eddie Vedder por... _por esto_!” exclamó frotándose la frente.

“Foo Fighters con Eddie? DÓNDE?” inquirió el _chicosinnombre_ , quien hasta el momento se había mostrado ignorante acerca del show.

“Aparentemente en Neumos” resopló Rachel, apoyándose contra uno de los laterales. “Pero no podemos ir porque tenemos que estar buscando a la persona que ustedes se encargaron de perder cuando dejaron la puerta abierta mientras se bajaban a comprar preservativos y chicles”

“Gracias” dijo Quinn, condescendiente, rodando los ojos y suprimiéndose el impulso por decir algo más.

“De nada” respondió Rachel, sin ningún atisbo de ironía, completamente ignorante del estado de la otra chica.

“Pero… es Foo Fighters!” exclamó Sam. “Y Santana parece ser la clase de chica que tiene mucha noche encima, propongo que vayamos a Neumos y-“

“No, no hay chance de que demos por terminada esta búsqueda” interrumpió Quinn, aun pese a sus ganas de abandonar toda esa odisea y dirigirse a dicho local. “Mirá, mientras más rápido encontremos a San, más rápido vamos a poder ir a ver a los Foo así que seguí manejando” sentenció.

“Okay” resopló obedeciendo.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

La expedición, en primera instancia, los había llevado por varias paradas de ómnibus locales. Y luego de que Quinn por quincuagésima vez intentase comunicarse por teléfono con Santana (y tuviese éxito sólo para conseguir un _‘Quinn estoy perdida’_ antes de que la llamada se cortase abruptamente), ésta decidió dirigir a todo el grupo a Tommy Gun Seattle, ya que recordaba que ese era el bar en donde Santana solía verse con Brittany, _su casi ex / casi novia / casi alma gemela_ que la había dejado por un sueño premonitorio que había tenido y que Quinn aún no lograba entender a la perfección.

Pero ahí tampoco habían tenido suerte y finalmente habían decidido darle una oportunidad al lugar en donde, suponían ellos, todo Seattle estaba acudiendo.

Santana no era de la clase de  persona que osa de ir contra la corriente, hecho que hacía que la presencia de la latina en el bar se perfilase como la más idónea en ese momento de la noche en donde las opciones empezaban a escasear.

“Esto es increíble, miren toda esta gente! Estoy seguro de que ella también tiene que ser acá,” señaló Mike, siendo el primero en bajar de la furgoneta y poniéndose en la fila, de más de media cuadra de longitud, conformada por personas que aguardaban para entrar a Neumos.

Quinn lo siguió, y no espero al final de la fila como el resto, sino que caminó decidida hacia la puerta, saludó con una sonrisa a los guardias de seguridad, quienes abrieron la valla y le otorgaron el paso no sólo a ella, sino que también a toda persona que ella indicase, tal fue el caso de Sam, Mike, el _chicosinnombre_ y, obviamente Rachel, quien la miraba atónita.

“Hey, puedo preguntarte algo?” habló la morocha, acercándose a medida que se adentraban en el bar.

“Si?”

“Quien es tu papá?”

Quinn suspiró y cambió el foco de atención a cualquier lado menos a la chica. Esa era una pregunta con la cual no quería lidiar. Al menos no por el momento. Al menos no con Rachel mientras ésta siguiese siendo el premio consolación de Puck.  “Por qué preguntas?,” indagó a modo de respuesta, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, mostrándose ansiosa por divisar, entre el gentío, a alguien que en realidad no buscaba ni existía pero que creaba para lograr poner distancia con Rachel.

“Porque es la segunda vez que entras a un bar sin hacer la fila, sólo caminando y saludando al personal de seguridad que está en la puerta... Como si fueses dueña del lugar,” razonó Rachel.

“Es un dato relevante quien es mi papá?” preguntó, y observó cómo Rachel sinceramente no sabía quién era, ni tampoco parecía realmente interesarse en ese detalle especifico. Le bastó mirarla a los ojos para descubrir que la pregunta no nacía de un intento por averiguar datos de su familia, sino por un mero interés en conocerla a ella.

“No, pero me intriga,” habló encogiéndose de hombros. “No soy ciega, veo como la gente se comporta en tu presencia,” agregó abriendo una pausa y mirandola, o más bien estudiándola con la mirada. “Quien sos?”

“Mi papá es mi papá, y yo soy Quinn, hija de mi papá” finalizó sonriendo, complacida por la honestidad que percibía en la chica, pero desistiendo de dar ningún detalle extra ya que los consideraba puramente irrelevantes. En cambio, enfocando su atención en esforzarse para no perder el rastro que Sam y Mike marcaban cuando se adentraban en el local.

Pero Rachel se apresuró en detenerla, capturándola por la muñeca con su mano, para que ambas terminasen frente a frente, rodeados por desconocidos que en accidentales empujones lograban producir un acercamiento cada vez más pronunciado entre ambas.

Sus miradas se encontraron, un nuevo momento se creaba, y antes de que la tensión creciese, el sonido de la música las arrojó en un frenesí que nada tenía que ver con la serenidad con la que se observaban, pero mucho con la ferocidad con la que sus corazones habían latido.

“Esta es mi canción preferida” gritó Rachel, para hacerse oír por sobre el estridente sonido. “Baila conmigo!” incitó con sonrisa entusiasmada.

“En serio?, también es la mía… bueno algo así” culminó irresoluta, sin preocuparse por lo dificultoso que le podía resultar a Rachel entenderla.

Fell in Love With a Girl de The White Stripes resonaba furioso en todo el lugar, y las dos sonreían dejándose llevar por la adrenalina que la música les inyectaba.

“Se baila así”, bromeó Rachel, creando extravagantes pasos de baile. “Jack White escribió la canción esperando que la gente bailase así” añadió ante la carcajada de Quinn que no obstante no se privaba de acompañarla en sus ridículos movimientos.

“Muy buena coreografía” sonrió Quinn en su oído, por un lado pensando en lo bien que la estaba pasando, y por el otro en como Coach Sylvester jamás les permitiría dejarse llevar tan libremente por la música ni siquiera en uno de los entrenamientos de las cheerios.

La gente se movía entusiasmada, Mike, Sam y el _chicosinnombre_ ahora las rodeaban y las empujaban cada vez más cerca, mientras ninguna de las dos se quejaba, más bien todo lo contrario.

Quinn observaba los labios de Rachel, y recordaba el beso compartido, repentinamente sintiendo el deseo urgente de capturar esos labios con los suyos por segunda vez. De extender en el tiempo, de modo indefinido, la condición de novia por cinco minutos que había sido el acuerdo tácito que las llevo a estar en esa posición.

Y cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo ser y arrojarse a sus instintos, sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo, alejándola de Rachel.

“Hola!,” le sonrió la chica que la había arrastrado con posesividad.

“Hey” masculló Quinn, oscilando sus ojos entre la chica y Rachel. Pero cuando por segunda vez sus ojos volvieron a la chica, ya era demasiado tarde ya que ésta se inclinaba y capturaba sus labios, del mismo modo en que ella había pretendido capturar los de Rachel apenas un par de segundos antes.

“Cómo va, bebé?” se interesó, rodeándola con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura.

“Qué… qué haces acá?” inquirió Quinn, aturdida, forcejeando sutilmente para intentar zafarse del abrazo.

“Qué estoy haciendo acá?” preguntó la chica. “Buscando el show sorpresa de Foo Fighters, qué voy a estar haciendo?. Y vos? Qué haces acá?” preguntó sin soltarla.

“Um, estamos buscando a Santana, y también por los Foo” musitó, clavando su mirada en Rachel que no se mostraba para nada divertida con el rumbo que las cosas habían tomado, sus ojos impenetrables examinaban a Rivka, su _casi ex / casi novia_ , con la cual Quinn no había tenido intención de encontrarse esa noche.

“Santana? No puede mostrarle el dije de su collar al taxista para que la lleve de vuelta a tu casa?” rió, y Quinn esbozó una sonrisa fingida porque verdaderamente no tenía fuerzas para iniciar una nueva discusión por defender a su mejor amiga. “Donde están mis modales?” habló aferrándose a Quinn, pero girando para mirar a Rachel, y el resto. “Hola, cómo va?” preguntó petulante.

Quinn suspiró profundamente, y buscó la mirada de la cantante, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Rivka, ambas sosteniéndose la mirada. Desafiantes.

“Umm, Rachel, ella es Rivka. Rivka, ella es Rachel... la última víctima de Puck” habló y ni siquiera supo porque agregó ese detalle, que había provocado una risa maliciosa por parte de su _más-que-amiga-menos-que-novia_.

Pero por un segundo en su cabeza la idea de que esa tensión que se apoderaba de Rachel fuese desencadenada por celos hacia Rivka se sintió bien, como si pudiese regocijarse en ese hecho y tomar venganza por como Rachel la hacía sentir cada vez que nombraba a Puck.

No celos en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino más bien esa sensación de decir… _Okay, como sea, me da igual, no me importa tu vida ni nuestro fugaz noviazgo de cinco minutos y beso perfecto. No, no me interesa, tengo novia_. O en palabras más simples, celos en el más inmaduro y tradicional de los sentidos.

Rachel no habló, y la risa de Rivka fue mermando hasta desaparecer, aunque no así la mueca arrogante que arrojaba hacia la morocha, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, como midiéndola, cosa que la estaba sacando de quicio.

“Okay, nos vemos…. Diviértanse!” soltó a medida que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria, su brazo todavía rodeando a Quinn y por ende arrastrándola con ella.

Quinn no tuvo la oportunidad de darse vuelta y poder ser testigo de cómo Rachel clavaba hoyos en la nuca de la chica al ver su actitud posesiva. O de como profería improperios en su dirección.

Quinn sólo percibió como a Rachel finalmente parecía no importarle la presencia de Rivka, ni que la alejase sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de despedirse, lo cual la convencía de que quizá su noche, tarde o temprano, debía terminar así. Al lado de Rivka, como siempre sucedía desde hacía varios meses.

 _“Foo! Foo! Foo! Foo! Foo!_ _Foo!”_ coreaba toda la gente. Las luces se apagaban, y Quinn ya no estaba tan pendiente de la banda, sino de lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo zafarse los brazos que la mantenían prisionera, y que nunca antes le habían causado tanta incomodidad como le provocaban en ese momento.

Cuando las luces se volvieron a encender, y la gente estaba a un paso de explotar, quien salió al escenario no fue Foo Fighters, sino que fue una versión bizarra de Village People (si es que a una versión bizarra de algo bizarro se lo pudiese llamar bizarro). Y toda la exaltación previa creada por la expectativa de ver en vivo a Foo Fighters, se disipó en abucheos y silbidos ensordecedores que eran lanzados hacía el escenario y hacia quienes ocupaban el mismo.

Quinn fluctúo su mirada entre la gente, que comenzaba a abandonar el lugar, en busca de Santana. Pero sólo se topó con la mirada fugaz de Rachel y supo que no tenía sentido quedarse ahí pensando en ella, y preocupada por la integridad física de su mejor amiga, si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sus ojos siguieron el camino que Rachel y sus amigos emprendían, mientras frente a ella, Rivka le hablaba insistentemente, pero Quinn no escucho sus palabras, y luego de un no muy sutil forcejeo logró liberarse.

“Pasala bien, nos vemos después” le sonrió a medida que se alejaba a pasos agigantados para no perder de vista a la cantante.

No escuchó la respuesta de Rivka, quizás simplemente porqué su mente bloqueo esa tarea para centrar sus esfuerzos en encontrar la forma más fácil de abrirse paso entre la gente hasta que a la salida del bar apareció ante sus ojos, y tan sólo al caminar fuera del mismo pudo divisar a Rachel parada frente a la furgoneta.

“Hey” sonrió tímida, dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la morocha.

Rachel se giró, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

No fue una sonrisa forzada, no fue una sonrisa arrogante, ni tampoco fue una sonrisa radiante. Fue más bien una sonrisa suave y tímida, que dejaba implícita la agradable sorpresa que sentía por ver que había abandonado a la otra chica para unirse nuevamente a ellos.

Quinn no supo que estaba temblando de frio, por haber dejado su cárdigan en manos de Rivka,  hasta que Rachel se quitó su chaqueta de cuero, y luego la campera que tenía debajo para ponérsela sobre sus hombros, con un gesto protector que la volvió a descolocar.

 _Fuck me_ , suspiró Quinn introduciéndose en la furgoneta junto a Rachel, sin tener idea como se había suscitado todo para llegar a ese momento en que un pandemonio tenía lugar dentro de su cabeza.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

“Así que esa chica es tu novia?” indagó Rachel, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la furgoneta, mientras seguían recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en busca de Santana.

“Más o menos” musitó Quinn, envolviéndose en la campera de Rachel porque la temperatura parecía no parar de descender. Aunque el hecho de que la misma estuviese impregnada con el perfume de su dueña era claro contendiente a la hora de discernir cual era el principal motivo por el cual lo hacía.

“Es más o menos tu novia, o es más o menos tu ex nov-” insistió.

“Más o menos mi ex novia” interrumpió Quinn, perdiendo la paciencia y sin ganas de hablar del tema. “La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos” reflexionó en voz alta.

“Y qué es el resto del tiempo?” insistió Rachel.

Quinn la miró, arqueando una ceja, no obstante respondió. “Somos amigas”

“Con beneficios?”

“Digamos que es la historia sin final” sentenció, rodando sus ojos y resoplando pesadamente.

“Como Puck y yo”

“Bueno no, no exactamente ese tipo de _sin_ _final_ ” corrigió.

Y estuvo a punto de agregar _porque esa historia si tuvo un final,_ pero se frenó a tiempo ya que sabía que eso sólo iba a generar una nueva pelea.

Aunque Rachel había captado el mensaje incluso no habiéndolo escuchado.

“Perdón? O sea, vos tenes una novia, o una ex novia, o amiga con beneficios, o como lo quieras llamar... Y aun así vas por ahí besando a extraños?” replicó, y fue un ataque más que una defensa de sus propias acciones.

“Nah, creeme... eso fue un acto de desesperación total” rió, aunque por dentro comenzaba a crecer el enojo nuevamente.

“Sí, claro, parecías bastante desesperada” musitó apática.

“Como sea, de todos modos no eras una completa extraña” prosiguió exponiendo en su defensa. “De hecho, te conozco más de lo que crees y tengo bastante información en relación a vos” añadió altiva.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, y no tardo en preguntarle, “Qué querés decir con eso?”.

Y la rubia estuvo a punto de enumerar cosas como: 1) Cuantas veces te fue infiel Puck. 2) Con quienes te fue infiel Puck. 3) O quizás optar por describirle situaciones que ella y Puck habían vivido y que el chico no había tenido reparos en ventilar por los pasillos del colegio. Claro que todo eso lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sido por la interrupción, nunca tan oportuna, de Mike.

“Okay, no quiero interrumpir su amoroso intercambio pero… a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?”

Quinn se dejó caer contra el lateral de la camioneta y reflexionó por un segundo, hurgando en los confines de su mente por una pista acerca de cuál debería ser su proceder. “Puedo pensar en dos lugares a los cuales Santana iría en una situación así” informó al cabo de unos instantes, captando la atención de los chicos. “Vieron como a mucha gente les gusta siempre ir a comer en los mismos lugares cuando ya es de madrugada y no queda mucho por hacer?” preguntó y aguardo la confirmación. “Bueno, a Santana le gusta ir a vomitar en ciertos lugares…”

 


	6. Track 6

Quinn señaló Michael’s Market, y allí se dirigieron.

Cuando arribaron a la intersección de Fairview Avenue y Denny Way, en lo que era una de las esquinas más concurridas de Seattle y donde se hallaba el local, la rubia bajó con prisa e ingresó en el mismo. Mientras tanto, Rachel y el resto optaron por bajarse e ingresar al local de Subway, que se ubicaba a escasos metros, para comer algo y distenderse.

Lo primero que vio Quinn al ingresar a Michael’s Market, fue a uno de los encargados limpiando el piso y un momentáneo alivio se apoderó de ella. Al menos hasta que el empleado la vio y no le ofreció una muy buena recepción.

“Oh no, no, no, no no!. No voy a limpiar de nuevo!” le gritó molesto, pero Quinn alzó las manos en son de paz, indicándole que estaba sola, y sobria.  “Si buscas a tu amiga, ya se fue… como siempre” habló a regañadientes, volviendo a la tarea que lo mantenía ocupado y que era precisamente limpiar el desastre que Santana había dejado a su paso.

Quinn resopló molesta y se agarró la cabeza con sus manos, perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

No importaba en lo más mínimo que la latina hubiese estado ahí hacía diez minutos, treinta, o una hora puesto que tomando un taxi tenía la posibilidad de alejarse en cuestión de segundos, trasladándose al sector opuesto de la ciudad si así lo deseaba.

Quinn caminó cerca de la sección de bebidas para encontrar calma, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y dudó durante unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió e intento comunicarse con Santana una vez más. Y como había sucedido en las cien veces anteriores, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

 _No necesito un puto contestador de mensajes, necesito saber dónde estás!. Por qué se tenía que morir Steve Jobs? Estoy segura que si le daban un par de años más creaba una aplicación de rastreo a prueba de Santana-aplastada-por-Jagermeister. Flojo lo tuyo, Apple. Muy flojo._  

“Quinn!” oyó que la nombraban y sin atinar a darse vuelta comenzó a caminar apresurada por entre las góndolas, buscando inútilmente perderse y evitar el encuentro que estaba segura no era accidental. “Creí que te habías ido a tu casa!” increpó Puck interceptándola, luego de varios intentos. “Qué hacés todavía con ellos? Te gusta Rachel o qué?”

La rubia agitó su cabeza e intento contar hasta diez, pero eso era algo que nunca, en su corta vida, había logrado hacer. Y tan sólo al llegar a cuatro, alzó la mirada y habló con frialdad. “Te gusta a vos?” interrogó dando un paso hacia adelante, arqueando su ceja y haciendo que Puck retrocediese uno.

Una media sonrisa de satisfacción encontró lugar en sus labios, y por dentro celebró al menos tener el talento de aterrar a las personas cuando de verdad se lo proponía.

“Bueno, estuve con ella por 6 meses, me tiene que haber gustado si la aguanté todo ese tiempo mientras miles de chicas e incluso sus madres se arrojaban a mis pies, no te parece?” respondió con arrogancia, pero esmerándose por esquivarle la mirada.

Quinn cerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra _aguanté_ , pensando para sí misma, una vez más, en como ese idiota había logrado que Rachel se fijase en él. En cómo la chica se había podido enamorar de quien ahora hablaba de haber estado interesado en ella de un modo en el que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sonar como si el tiempo que habían estado juntos hubiese sido un verdadero suplicio.

“Y le fuiste infiel durante esos seis meses, así que…”

Lo que señaló, logró que la sonrisa arrogante se borrase del rostro de Puck, y el enojo fuese transformando su rostro.  “No le contaste eso, no?”

Quinn rió absurdamente ante la preocupación que el chico mostraba, pero no iba a negar que le sorprendiera. Por lo general Puck no se preocupaba en nada que no fuese sexo, pero aun cuando se había comportado como una basura con ella, parecía tener algún remordimiento y parecía, por momentos, mostrar honesta preocupación. “No, no se lo dije, no me corresponde a mi decírselo”

“Bien” respondió aliviado. “Gracias por eso,” añadió cambiando el semblante nuevamente.

Quinn reconoció en la relajación de Puck una oportunidad para encontrar respuestas, y no dudó en preguntar “Por qué?”. Aunque no estaba segura de sí su pregunta hacía referencia a por qué engaño a Rachel durante todo ese tiempo, o a por qué rompió con ella. 

“Por qué, qué?” respondió extrañado.

“Por qué Rachel?” dijo Quinn, pensando en que quizás eso englobaba todas sus dudas.

Existían dos verdades cuando se hablaba de Quinn Fabray. La primera, era que tenía su gran talón de Aquiles en su vida social, y en la dificultad a la hora de entablar verdaderas relaciones ya sean amorosas o de amistad. La segunda, era que todo el resto de sus fortalezas hacían que la primera perdiese importancia y quedase relegada a un simple hecho anecdótico.

Puck la observó por un segundo y se frotó la nuca, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, ya que no importaba cual fuese el tire y afloje que protagonizaran, él no iba a salir vencedor. Quinn no era alguien que se la pasaba intentando concretar sus caprichos, pero cuando tenía uno, cuando de verdad quería algo… ella simplemente lo iba a obtener.

“No sé,” confesó finalmente, lleno de inseguridades. “Es como que la conocí y desde el primer minuto me atrajo y la quise para mí. Y la tuve, pero después cuando quise cortar las cosas no me lo hizo fácil,” prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. “Rachel es una persona asombrosa, y fui egoísta porque no podía dejarla, aun cuando había otras chicas en mi vida. Pero después llegó el momento de elegir universidades y ella empezó a hacer sus elecciones en base a las mías, pensando que teníamos un futuro juntos. Pensando en rechazar todas esas universidades por las que la gente muere por entrar, para seguirme a mí y me di cuenta de que eso no estaba bien, okay? No podía ser así”

Quinn lo miraba atenta y no decía nada, pero aunque por momentos Puck decía cosas que la sacaban de quicio, por otro le agradecía la decencia que tenía al reconocer  las obviedades.

“Y después un día me dijo _Te amo_ y yo… Yo no le contesté porque realmente no sentía eso. Y lo podría haber fingido, podría habérselo dicho como lo hice miles de veces con otras chicas, porque sé que debe ser horrible decirlo y no escucharlo de vuelta. Pero sentí que ese era el momento de ser honesto, y dejarla libre. De… de permitirle encontrar a otra persona, otra persona que la pueda amar y decírselo… porque Rachel _merece_ ser amada y escuchar esas palabras.”

Y a medida que Puck se abría por completo ante ella, Quinn sentía cierta empatía hacia el chico y recordaba porque, en el fondo, mantenían esa amistosa enemistad desde que eran pequeños. Y porque, aun sabiendo que se comportaba como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, había una parte de él que tenía buenas intenciones.

“Así que quizás me equivoque en elegir la salida más brutal, pero sentí que era la mejor. O sea... Cuando me dijo _Te amo_ , yo le respondí _Se acabó, no quiero seguir más con vos_. Porque lo último que quería era lastimarla a largo plazo después de hacerle creer que teníamos futuro juntos. Y porque tengo 18 años, y estoy a punto de mudarme a una nueva ciudad, y empezar la universidad y quiero pasarla bien, divertirme, conocer gente, no quiero compromisos y _Te Amos_ de por medio.”

Puck terminó de hablar, y su relato había sido como una montaña rusa que empezaba en la altivez, descendía y se mantenía en una llanura honesta para finalmente volver a subir a la altivez y arrogancia total, aunque atrayendo consigo un halo de esa honestidad que había mostrado antes.

Quinn lo miró anonadada, sorprendida por la elaborada respuesta que había conseguido que no sólo aportaba luz sobre la relación de Puck y Rachel, sino también sobre la suya con Puck. Incluso también la suya con Rachel, y la suya con Rivka.

Su inconsciente se reía de ella, y le hacía recordar como Rivka le decía que la amaba una y otra vez, para luego llamarla _pillow princess_ en la cama. Quien en su sano juicio mata la confianza de su pareja, en la intimidad, de esa forma? No alguien que está enamorado, de eso estaba segura.

_Estúpida Rivka, si había actuado como pillow princess no era mi problema, sino el de ella. Era su culpa que no me háyase lo suficientemente motivada para animarme a explorar cosas nuevas, ni lo iba a estar nunca si todo lo que siempre obtenía era una queja o reproche._

_Estúpida Rachel que aparece en mi vida, en el momento más inoportuno de mis 18 años, sólo para hacerme replantear cosas y después dejarme sin nada porque está enamorada de Puck, cual Kurt Cobain de Courtney Love._

_Estúpido Puck, que se viste de Nietzsche y me da una lección de vida, o algo similar, aun teniendo el coeficiente intelectual de una rata de laboratorio apartada de sus tareas por incapacidad motriz._

_Estúpida yo, que no sé lo que quiero. Que más que esforzarme por ordenar mi vida hago todo en pos de desordenarla aún más. Que pierdo tiempo en creerme fuerte cuando no paro de volverme vulnerable y actuar como la reina esquizofrénica del país esquizofrénico lleno de súbditos esquizofrénicos._

“Fui profundo, no?” preguntó con media sonrisa, y prácticamente con esas tres palabras echó por tierra la actitud que había tenido antes, pero no importaba porque Quinn ya lo había escuchado y había sentido cierto alivio al conocer esa parte de la historia.

“Necesitas decírselo, Puck” habló luego de una eternidad. “Necesita saberlo, y va a seguir herida por un buen tiempo pero al final le va a servir” sugirió.

Y Quinn supo en ese instante que Rachel definitivamente no iba a estar ingresando en su programa de rehabilitación en el cual se encargaba de sanar su corazón y devolvérselo pertrechado. O quizás no devolvérselo sino mantenerlo cautivo bajo su almohada, cuidando de él por el resto de la eternidad.

A decir verdad, Quinn incluso barajó la posibilidad de que ella misma necesitase una rehabilitación de ese tipo.

Pero en el final todo iba a estar bien para Rachel. Saber la verdad iba a doler en primera instancia, pero al menos a largo plazo iba a sentirse feliz y plena de nuevo. Iba a poder hacer feliz a alguna otra chica, o chico, porque si de algo no tenía dudas era de que Rachel había nacido para ser la mejor novia del mundo.

“No, no sirve de nada. Además quizás puedo conseguir estar con ella un tiempo más hasta que se vaya a la universidad” se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la salida del local. “Y yo que vos no intentaría nada con ella, lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarla y confundirla más”

Quinn lo miró extrañada, viéndose descolocada por el repentino cambio y por la acusación. “Y eso porque sería?”

“Bueno, no quiero decir _frígida_ pero… el rumor dice que nunca llegaste a tener un orgasmo. Te imaginas como la vas a hacer sentir si primero yo le rompí el corazón, y después vas vos y no podés acabar cuando estés con ella?”

Quinn se quedó mirándolo absorta.

Furia, vergüenza e impotencia estaban creando una violenta combustión que parecía próxima a estallar de un momento a otro.

Puck era un idiota, un idiota que había tenido un momento de iluminación y decencia cuando decidió dejar a Rachel, pero un idiota al fin.

“Sí tuve orgasmos, tuve miles… soy multiorgásmica!” gritó en su defensa, pero alzando la voz en estado de histeria, a tal punto que los demás clientes del local voltearon a mirarla.

Pero no importaba cuan alto su voz profesase ese hecho, internamente la inseguridad y las dudas la azotaban porque no estaba segura de ser multiorgásmica.

Rivka no había sido su primera vez. Su primera vez había sido Finn, y estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de haberse mantenido despierta hasta que él acabó. Después había estado Dave, con quien no creía haber llegado al orgasmo tampoco, más bien había accedido a tener sexo con él en un último intento por confirmar su heterosexualidad… lo cual claramente falló.

Y luego vino Rivka y si bien la relación aparentaba ser mejor que las anteriores, en la intimidad Quinn había perdido todo tipo de convicción y seguridad.

Y otra vez volvía a su cabeza el estúpido apodo que se había ganado, y qué ahora Puck le había recordado. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiese conocido un orgasmo, era imposible estar con una mujer y no hacerlo. O al menos de eso se quería convencer. El problema era que todas las quejas de la chica habían logrado que desista a lanzarse a nuevas formas por miedo a no hacerlo bien.

_Soy frígida?._

Para ser honesta, ni siquiera estaba segura de conocer lo que era un orgasmo y en ese momento se preguntaba a sí misma como reconocer cuando se llegaba a uno, para así saber si alguna vez lo había tenido.

Para ser totalmente realista, el sólo hecho de necesitar hacerse esa pregunta, y todas las dudas que la azotaban, le indicaba que Puck tenía razón y que probablemente nunca lo había alcanzado.

No, eso era imposible. Tenía que haber alcanzado un orgasmo, era lo normal.

La única duda que aún rondaba con fuerza en su cabeza, era como Santana siempre hablaba acerca del éxtasis descomunal que implicaba conseguirlo, y como luego, casi de modo inmediato, estaba ávida por alcanzar esa sensación de nuevo. Eso nunca le había pasado a ella, lo que lograba era como cierto alivio y automáticamente se sentía claustrofóbica y detestaba que la tocasen. Prácticamente sentía la necesidad de dormir sola, aunque había luchado contra eso y al menos había logrado convivir con la idea de compartir el momento posterior con su novia.

El sonido del celular de Puck la sacó de su trance, y la presencia del chico la hizo sentir como esa era sin dudas la noche más bizarra de su vida, en donde básicamente estaba dejando que alguien promiscuo hasta la medula juzgase su comportamiento sexual.

“Secuestrada? Como que estas secuestrada, Santana?. No seas ridícula!” exclamó Puck y la atención de Quinn recayó en él.

“Dame el teléfono!” gritó y antes de que Puck pudiese negarse ya se lo había quitado. “Santana? Dónde estás? Te estuvimos buscando por toda la ciudad! Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?” increpó descargando la frustración producto de su desaparición así también como la que el chico acababa de crearle.

“Q? Quinnie? Estoy enojada con vos, me abandonaste!” gimoteó Santana, un instante antes de largarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

“Hey, no te abandone, yo… GAH! No llores, S. Decime donde estas y voy a ir a buscarte, si?” le aseguró intentando encontrar la calma, pero lo único que escuchaba era un balbuceo extraño. “San, escúchame, calmate y decime donde estas si?”

“Quiero un unicornio,” habló la latina intentando controlar el llanto y el ataque de hipo que parecía aquejarla. “Un puto unicornio para que me ame de nuevo, pero no hay nadie que me lo venda” gruñó molesta y, antes de que Quinn pudiese decir nada, colgó la llamada.

“Me tengo que ir” habló la rubia, entregándole el teléfono a Puck. “Deja en paz a Rachel, por favor,” le pidió con calma, con la esperanza de conseguir un nuevo acto de decencia de su parte.

“Vos dejala en paz” respondió amenazante, y Quinn agitó la cabeza y salió en busca de los chicos porque tenía una idea bastante certera acerca de donde se encontraba su amiga.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

“Como sabias que iba a estar ahí?” preguntó Mike, girándose para observar a Quinn, quien acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de Santana mientras esta roncaba sobre su regazo.

“Porque cuando se conocieron con Brittany, su ex, le prometió que iba a comprarle un unicornio violeta de peluche pero al final nunca lo hizo, así que supongo que piensa que si lo hace ahora, va a lograr volver con ella” explicó con calma. Y también con  un deje de tristeza, ya que no importaba cuan alocada fuesen las noches de Santana, ni cuan insoportable su mal humor, la herida causada por Brittany no había sido simplemente una mancha en su orgullo, sino algo mucho más profundo, que hasta a Quinn había tomado por sorpresa.

Y era tal la marca dejada por esa chica, que ni bien colgó la llamada, Quinn no había vacilado en dirigir al grupo hacia Top Ten Toys.

Y efectivamente allí habían encontrado a Santana, sentada en la puerta del lugar, semi-dormida.

“Parece que son muy buenas amigas” sonrió Rachel, mirandola desde el lateral opuesto de la furgoneta al que se hallaba Quinn, incansablemente jugando con las baquetas que había encontrado tiradas en el vehículo.

“ _Yo_ soy buena amiga” bromeó la rubia, aliviada por haber recuperado a su amiga. “Al fin y al cabo, yo soy la que le sostiene el pelo cuando vomita en el freezer del hielo en Michael’s Market, o en el jardín de mamá” sonrió y arrojó una mirada cariñosa hacia la latina.

Rachel respondió con otra sonrisa y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándola por unos instantes mientras tomaba su bajo y comenzaba a tocarlo, creando así un ritmo que Quinn reconoció justo un instante antes de que Rachel llenase el vacío con su voz.

 _Do you remember the first kiss?_  
Star shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind

 _I'm watching from the wall_  
As in the streets we fight  
This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight

 _And I draw a line_  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe

Quinn observaba a Rachel, fascinada, tanto que no se percató de como Mike bajaba la música del stereo y junto al _chicosinnombre_ se giraban para observarla.

Su voz, el movimiento de sus labios, el de sus dedos, las emociones que aparecían en su rostro... todos y cada uno de esos detalles resultaban magnéticos ante la mirada de Quinn, que por más que quisiese no podía evitar dejarse seducir por Rachel. Incapaz de reposicionar su mirada, o sus sentidos, hacían ningún otro lugar.

La morocha había cantado con los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, en el que los abrió y los posó en Quinn con una intensidad devastadora, que con la fuerza de un alud la ponía bajo su encanto.

 _... watch the stars now moving,_  
Across the sky.  
Keep this feeling  
Safe tonight.

 

Sus miradas conectaron y crearon una combustión en el aire.

Y Quinn quería convencerse de que esa canción no hablaba de ella. De ella y Rachel, y de ese accidental beso que si bien no había sido bajo las estrellas, las había dibujado sobre ambas, porque eso es lo que da como resultado una conexión tan intensa que te deja en un estado de alucinación plena. Vehementemente se rehusaba a creer que la canción hacía alusión a ellas, pero se le hacía difícil.

Y hasta estuvo a punto de responder con una redención de Tell me where it hurts de Garbage, poniendo especial énfasis en la línea que reza: _If you're looking for love, for what it's worth._ _I've plenty of it lying around here somewhere_. O tal vez, mejor aun con: _I've been loved but I didn't know how to feel it. And I've been adored but I don't know if I ever believed it. I've been loved my whole life but I didn't know how to take it… until you._

Pero eso era una locura.

Primero porque hacía horas que se conocían y era demencial hablar de _amor_. Segundo porque Rachel estaba enamorada de Puck. Y tercero porque era más fácil creer que eso era una locura producto de su imaginación, que algo real y palpable.

Y por todo eso fue que optó por suspirar dulcemente y decir, “Me encanta tu voz,” carraspeando luego para recomponerse. “Casi puedo decir que podés hacer lo que quieras con ella porque es… diferente en su versatilidad, en el más especial de los modos posibles”

Y Rachel la miró con adoración y gratitud, contrastando el intenso rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas al ser consciente de la atmosfera que habían gestado de forma auténticamente accidental.

“No puede ser, me estas jodiendo?” exclamó Mike, mientras Sam estacionaba, captando la atención de todos en la furgoneta, quienes no dudaron en seguir su mirada y descubrir a que hacía referencia.

Quinn y Rachel se asomaron por una pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte trasera y divisaron a Puck, sentado en el capó del Yugo, aguardando por Rachel.

Quinn contuvo la respiración por un instante, un nudo encallando en su garganta, lagrimas listas para apostarse en sus ojos, porque el simple silencio daba la respuesta a la pregunta que flotaba en el aire.

“Creo que lo mejor va a ser ir y encargarme de esto de una vez por todas,” murmuró Rachel, temerosa de como Quinn iba a reaccionar pero convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Pero Quinn no dijo nada, sólo asintió, y agachó la cabeza para dejar que el pelo cubriese su rostro y pusiese una barrera física entre las dos. “Como vas a hacer para volver?” indagó, con sincera preocupación.

Quinn rodó los ojos, Mike se giró y fulminó a la cantante de su banda con la mirada, y Sam fue el único que la reprendió con un gesto contrariado. “Rachel!,” exclamó molesto, e incrédulo de que después de todo lo que había pasado, aun permitiese que el chico tuviese ese efecto sobre ella.

“Nah, no te preocupes, está todo bien” habló Quinn, apresurándose antes de que se crease un conflicto entre Rachel y sus amigos. “Ustedes, chicos, nos pueden llevar, no?” agrego mirándolos a los tres que estaban en la parte delantera, siempre obviando encontrar los ojos de Rachel.

“Si, por supuesto” aseguró Sam, verdaderamente fastidiado por la actitud de su amiga, pero transmitiéndole una sonrisa dulce a Quinn antes de darse vuelta y poner en marcha nuevamente la furgoneta.

La rubia apretaba sus dientes intentando no exteriorizar su mal estar, su mandíbula tensa, su respiración calculadamente, y forzadamente, pausada. Sus dedos acariciando el largo cabello de Santana, y todos sus sentidos pendientes de Rachel, quien aún permanecía inquieta, sentada a escaso metro de distancia.

Odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía la idea de verse vencida por Puck. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba, detestaba, y aborrecía la idea de Rachel lanzándose a los brazos de alguien que no la merecía, no la apreciaba, y que evidentemente sólo iba a culminar causándole más dolor.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando de reojo observo a Rachel moviéndose para salir de la furgoneta, y la idea de que quizás eso era todo, de que nunca más la iba a ver, que ahí terminaba una aventura que las había unido de modo accidental, ejerció tal presión sobre su pecho que reaccionó por impulso. “Rachel,” susurró, consiguiendo que la morocha se detuviese en la puerta, y ambas buscaran encontrarse a través de sus miradas, ya que ese había sido el método de comunicación más sincero y claro que habían encontrado en esa noche. “Encantada de conocerte,” expresó, tragándose su orgullo, y conteniendo las lágrimas que sentía que no iba a poder seguir escondiendo mucho tiempo más.

Rachel la observó, tragó saliva, vaciló en el lugar por un momento, y finalmente optó por asentir levemente, y luego cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Quinn soltó bruscamente todo el aire contenido, siendo consciente de que se hallaba bajo la mirada de los chicos, pero agradeciendo como los mismos se percataron de lo necesario que era otorgarle su espacio. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, manteniendo el mutismo, encendiendo el stereo, y poniendo en marcha el vehículo para alejarse del lugar tan pronto les fuese posible.

La impotencia era insoportable, la sensación de vacío casi ridícula para ser provocada por alguien que había conocido por un par de horas. Con quien había salido por 5 jodidos minutos. Con quien había compartido tan sólo un maldito beso.

Y el resultado de esos sentimientos encontrados, fue una reacción típica de Quinn Fabray.

Suprimió las lágrimas y procedió a hacer lo que siempre hacía. “Hey, Riv?,” habló cuando escuchó la voz de la otra chica respondiendo la llamada. “Dónde estás?”.

 


	7. Track 7

Quinn no tenía plena consciencia acerca de lo que hacía, nada más alejado de eso a decir verdad, no obstante se forzó a pretender que si lo hacía.

Acordó con Mike, Sam y el _chicosinnombre_ para que ellos se encargasen de llevar a Santana a su casa, obviamente no sin antes devolverle a Sam el billete de 50 dólares que pesaba toneladas en su bolsillo.

En realidad ni recordaba porque lo había aceptado, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que lo había hecho para tener una excusa a porque deseaba tanto quedarse con Rachel. Desde un principio su idea había sido no hacer uso del mismo y al final de la noche devolvérselo. Pero en ese momento, y luego de una salida más que fallida, el pequeño papel no sólo pesaba toneladas en su bolsillo sino que comenzaba a quemar, y fue por todo eso que sintió la urgencia de deshacerse del mismo.

Finalmente, luego de una breve despedida, bajó de la furgoneta y se abrió paso dentro de Moe Bar.

El lugar estaba lleno, y la bienvenida de Rivka fue más cariñosa que las que solía recibir comúnmente. El pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido y fue motivo más que suficiente para que Quinn intentase crear una conexión, olvidándose de lo que había sucedido a lo largo de esa noche y relajándose con su chica como tantas otras veces había logrado.

La música era muy buena, pero  el trago que bebía estaba excedido en azúcar, y carente de alcohol. Nimiedad que ponía de manifiesto como el mal humor se mantenía apenas por debajo de la superficie.

“Me alegra que hayas vuelto” susurró Rivka, rodeándola con sus brazos. “Te extrañé”

“Mhm, yo también te extrañé” respondió esquivándole la mirada y encajonado esa sensación que le revolvía el estómago y le hacía sentir cuan vaciá esas palabras sonaban, cuan erróneas e impersonales se oían. Como si se lo estuviese diciendo a la persona incorrecta.

“Quien es Salvatore? Debería preocuparme?”

Quinn la observó extrañada, pero al seguir la dirección a la que apuntaban un par de sonrientes ojos celestes, se encontró con esa insignia en la campera que vestía. Campera que era de Rachel y que ahora se daba cuenta que no le había devuelto. “No, es sólo una campera. No tiene importancia.”

“Mejor” sonrió. “Tengo un regalo para vos” agregó de inmediato.

Quinn la miró expectante. Por primera vez desde que llegó, sin necesidad de fingir sorpresa, sintiendo que quizás no había sido tan mala la idea de buscarla. “Qué?, no es necesario, no me gusta que gastes. No tenías que traerme nada,” desestimó, pero la ansiedad traicionaba su modestia.

“ _Bon Appetit_ ,” sonrió Rivka, sorprendiéndola al entregarle un CD. Más precisamente, el demo de su banda.

Perpleja, Quinn lo tomó con delicadeza. Su expresión estaba mutando drásticamente, el mal humor volvía a aquejarla, pero no con la misma intensidad que un rato antes sino que adquiriendo un brutal incremento.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y observo incrédula el disco que sostenía en su mano. Ya no tenía fuerzas para afrontar una nueva decepción, pero ésta se apostaba frente a ella aún sin su consentimiento.

Contempló detenidamente la portada, una foto inmortalizaba a Rivka y dos chicas más. Las tres representando una versión reciclada, anarquista, femenina, pro Israel - anti Europa, politizada y judía de Hanson. Dado que para completar la tapa, en el fondo se veía la estrella de David y flamas cubriéndolo todo.

“Wow, no sé qué decir. Crees que Israel está preparado para tanto fuego judío?” ironizó rodando sus ojos con tal fuerza que estuvo a un paso de auto-inducirse una migraña.

“Bebé, _somos_ el fuego,” comentó seductora, convencido de la genialidad de su idea.

Y Quinn pensó en cuán ofensivo ese arte de disco podía resultar para cualquier integrante de la colectividad. Porque en algún punto las flamas estaban cubriendo la estrella de David, y porque la llama para el pueblo judío era, cuanto menos, un tema susceptible. Pero decidió guardarse su observación y no hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

“Y? Te gusta?” preguntó ansiosa y Quinn asintió sin un minúsculo atisbo de interés. “Y… crees que le va a gustar a tu papá?” inquirió jugando con su pelo, en un desfachatado intento de seducción.

Y eso fue todo lo que Quinn necesitó para darse cuenta de lo que había venido descubriendo durante las últimas horas, pero que había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

Su relación con Rivka en ningún momento había prosperado, nunca en los más de dos años que llevaban alternando su estado de novias a ex novias y a novias nuevamente. Pero por más que hubiese deseado que no fuese así, Quinn se sentía segura con ella, y era por eso que no lograba dar un corte definitivo y avanzar.

Su relación se había convertido en un círculo vicioso en donde ambas obtenían algún beneficio.

Quinn había aplicado en una universidad de Londres porque Rivka se había mudado allí hacía seis meses, pero ahora había vuelto, y por más que la rubia desease que la causa de su regreso fuese ella, sabía que había un centenar de opciones que se presentaban como potenciales causas, pero que ella justamente no era una de esas.

Y quizás en otra noche cualquiera no hubiese sentido tanta repulsión como sentía en ese momento, al percibir las manos de Rivka sobre su piel. Sus labios sobre su cuello.

Quizás en otra noche eso hubiese sido la antesala a irse del lugar, para acabar durmiendo juntas y volver a caer en la rutina.

Quizás en otra noche no hubiese pensado en como Rivka la usaba para llegar a su padre, sino en que Rivka simplemente aprovechaba el salir con ella para poder conseguir que su padre echase un vistazo a su demo.

_Como si hubiese una gran diferencia entre una y otra opción!._

Pero esa no era otra noche, era la noche en que Quinn había conocido a Rachel.

La noche en la que accidentalmente, por jugar a ser su novia por 5 minutos, se tropezó con un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y que la morocha pudo despertar tan sólo respondiendo el beso y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento, en que la voz de Rivka y varias de sus amigas sonaba como un zumbido con estática en sus oídos, cuando supo que si hasta el momento había regresado con ella una y otra vez no era porque extrañase a Rivka en particular, sino la forma en la que la chica le permitía sentirse. Y que se sintetizaba en básicamente no estar sola y tener a alguien que, bien o mal, la deseaba.

La mitad de las peleas que había tenido con sus padres, nacían de su relación con Rivka y no justamente por el carácter homosexual de la misma.

Y la mayoría de las peleas con Santana, a quien adoraba como a su propia hermana y con quien se había convertido en más que inseparable desde que había fallecido la madre de ésta, también habían sido por Rivka.

 _‘Quinn, esa chica es toxica… Te mereces algo mejor, hay alguien mejor para vos y es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo encuentres’_   decía Santana y ahora Quinn comenzaba a entender que era así, que si había alguien más adecuado para ella.

Alguien como Rachel, si tan sólo la morocha no estuviese tan enamorada de Puck. _Pero al menos podría estarle agradecida por terminar de abrirme los ojos,_ reflexionó en silencio.

Y si le quedaban dudas de que la peor decisión que podía tomar, era seguir otorgando espacio en su vida a Rivka, la respuesta más clara la tuvo cuando la chica le puso la cuenta, que acababa de dejar la mesera, sobre su regazo. “Bebé, nos quieren cobrar, quien se cree que es?” dijo con tosca soberbia. “Podés hablar con algún encargado acerca de esto, por favor? Haceles saber quién sos, y quien es tu papá así la próxima vez no cometen estas idioteces. De hecho, deberías pedir que la echen de inmediato”

Quinn la miró a los ojos, y Less and Less de Kaiser Chiefs sonó en su cabeza, musicalizando el momento crucial en que tomaba una decisión sin permitirse dudar.

“Si, por supuesto.” Sonrió fingidamente. “Espera acá que yo me ocupo de todo” añadió dándole una palmada en el muslo previo a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la mesera que se hallaba a uno pocos metros. “Disculpa que te moleste,” dirigió hacia la joven, captando su atención. “Creo que te equivocaste, acá deberían ir dos ceros y no uno” indicó, mostrándole el ticket.

Y sin mediar más palabras camino directo hacia la puerta, sin tener la más pálida idea acerca de a donde quería dirigirse, pero al menos sabiendo donde no quería estar.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

La mesera, una totalmente diferente a la de Moe Bar (con más años, más kilos, así también como más calidez), llegó con un nuevo plato de comida, examinándola intensamente con gesto confuso. Probablemente extrañada por como una mesa doble se había llenado de comida y ella seguía siendo la única persona detrás de los incesantes pedidos.

“Gracias,” sonrió Quinn, y bebió un sorbo de Coca Cola Light.

Su mirada se desplazó por el lugar, estudiando a las personas que estaban ocupando una mesa, o a los que pasaban caminando por afuera y se preguntaba cuál había sido el motivo que la había llevado a estar en ese lugar a las 2 AM.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo se permitió dudar de cuan acertada había sido su decisión de dejar a Rivka del modo en el que lo había hecho. Creyendo que quizás lo mejor hubiese sido esperar a que terminase la noche, mantener una charla madura y dar un cierre definitivo del modo en que dos personas adultas deberían darlo.

Pensaba que posiblemente de esa forma hubiese evitado sentirse como se sentía en ese momento, observando el bizarro gentío que la rodeaba, y que no hacía más que recordarle cuan sola se hallaba.

De qué serbia abrirse?. De qué serbia permitirse conocer a alguien?. De que servía cualquier esfuerzo si lo que siempre conseguía era terminar herida. Sintiendo como que había algo tan malo con ella que no existía un solo ser en la faz de la tierra que simplemente encontrase su personalidad atractiva y la quisiese por ser quien era.

Ese era probablemente el costado que nadie, salvo Santana, conocía de Quinn Fabray, la hija del _gran_ Russell Fabray.

Quinn, quien había hecho un master en supervivencia, y que se valía de eso para conseguir dominar el alumnado del colegio a su antojo. Bueno, por eso y por ser la hija _de_.

Pero cuando tenía un momento para mirar hacia atrás y observar lo que había sido su día, su semana, su mes... Lo único que veía era soledad.

Casi podía palpar el inmenso vacío, el silencio, y esa creciente frustración que traía aparejada la desconfianza innata de pensar que nadie se acercaba a ella por quien era, sino por lo que tenía. Todas y cada una de las veces que pensaba en lo que era su vida social se hallaba forzándose a poner un muro que la separase del resto de las personas.

Pero esa no era la vida que quería, lo que Quinn quería era encontrar alguien que no la obligase a derrumbar ese muro, sino que fuese lo suficientemente astuto, persistente e interesado como para encontrar el modo de treparlo y llegar hacía ella.

Y por un momento se había dejado engañar por sus propios deseos, y creyó que quizás Rachel podía ser esa persona. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con frialdad, se daba cuenta de que jamás lo había sido y ese pensamiento era simplemente algo que ella anhelaba que pasase.

Toda su vida se la había pasado estando cerca de lo que tanto deseaba, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo suyo.

Un nuevo suspiro, un nuevo sorbo de gaseosa y apenas perceptible notó como la voz de Kate Nash se desintegra lentamente, en idéntico modo al que lo hacía su canción OMyGod. Quinn estuvo a punto de agradecerle a los dioses ahí arriba por eso, ya que lo último que quería en ese momento era escuchar: _Oh my god / I really really miss you / I remember what it was like to kiss you._ Pero automáticamente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al escuchar como Kate Nash volvía a abrirse paso y comenzaba a acecharla desde la radio por segunda vez.

_Puta radio. Tendré posibilidades de averiguar cuál es? Cuanta nafta será necesaria para incendiarla y asegurarme de que nunca jamás vuelva a atormentar a jóvenes temporales oyentes que se hallan de madrugada en un bar ahogando sus penas en trillones de carbohidratos?._

Y a cualquier persona le podría parecer extremado el deseo de convertirse en pirómana para atentar contra la estación de radio, pero quizás eso se convertía en algo más entendible si se explicaba que la canción que sonaba era The Nicest Thing.

 _I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep,_ escuchó y su cordura bordeó vertiginosamente la demencia, ya que ese fue el súmmum de todo lo que estaba preparada para aguantar.

Línea tras línea, la letra narraba todas las cosas que ella quería ser para Rachel, con igual claridad con la cual, accidentalmente, exponía todas las cosas que jamás iba a poder ser.

Quinn terminó por unir todas sus fuerzas en rehusarse a escuchar la canción. Pero su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada al trasladar todo el foco de atención nuevamente a Rachel, y a como la morocha jamás cometería la atrocidad de introducir dos canciones del mismo intérprete, seguidas, en uno de sus mixes.

_Fucking Rachel!_

No tenía derecho a hacerla sentir así después de cinco minutos de noviazgo. Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba destinada a ser el Alex Turner de su Alexa Chung?.

Bueno, quizás en algún punto Quinn lo consiguió. Al menos eso se desprendía del superfluo análisis que la podía mostrar con el corazón roto tal cual lo estuvo Alexa Chung cuando Alex Turner decidió romper con ella y al mes siguiente estar en los brazos de otra persona.

Pero aun así, al menos ellos habían tenido ese romance épico del cual nacen letras de canciones, y no un estúpido beso del cual no nace otra cosa más que la aparición de Puck para arrebatarle a Rachel de sus manos.

_Fucking fuck!._

Lo único que era Quinn en ese momento, era una versión venida a menos de Karen O, rompiendo en llanto al pensar en cómo la persona a la que le ofrecía su corazón parecía no preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ella.

Posiblemente Quinn podría haber escrito MRPS, _My Rachel Please Stay_ , tan sólo para acabar con la canción pero sin Rachel, tal cual le había sucedido a Karen luego de escribir MAPS y ver como su novio se marchaba.

Y de repente Quinn agradeció estar en aquel desolado bar, y no ser Karen O. En especial cuando recordó como las lágrimas que derrocha en el video oficial de MAPS eran verdaderas y no actuadas. Producidas por la impotencia que sintió al esperar sin éxito la aparición de su novio en el set en donde filmaba la puta canción que escribió para él.

Al menos las lágrimas de Quinn iban a permanecer anónimas, mismo que su dolor y desilusión romántica.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose la devolvió a la realidad, lejos de los extensos enredos de palabras y pensamientos que tenía lugar en su cabeza, y notó como ya no fluía más música por los parlantes, sino que un manso silencio se había instaurado en todo el local.

Pero esa calma se vio rota por la voz de Barbra Streisand sonando en su mesa, tomándola por completa sorpresa.

Sus ojos oscilaron perdidos hasta que comprendió que el sonido provenía de su campera, más precisamente del celular de Rachel que se hallaba en el bolsillo delantero.

Dudo un segundo, pero sin darle demasiada importancia opto por atender. “Hola?”

“Hola, esta Rachel ahí?” se oyó del otro lado de la línea, pero el ruido de los autos de la calle imposibilitaban escuchar con claridad.

“No, no está. Querés volver a llamar para dejar un mensaje de voz?” propuso bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de su bebida.

“No, puedo dejarle un mensaje?” se volvió a oír, la recepción empeorando más y más.

“Si, pero que sea cortó porque no tengo ninguna lapicera a mano” advirtió distraída, sin prestar demasiada atención.

“No, tan sólo… Tan sólo podrías decirle que cometió un error colosal al bajarse de la furgoneta y dejar a Quinn?”

Una potente pausa se creó, la necesaria para que Quinn pudiese ordenar las palabras en su mente, porque hasta haber escuchado su nombre, su atención estaba en cualquier lugar menos en la llamada.

“Quien carajo sos?,” inquirió ávida de respuestas, sin preocuparse por sus buenos modales.

“Y podrías hacerle saber que estoy profundamente feliz de saber que de una vez por todas decidido dejar al idiota de Puck?”

Quinn observó a su alrededor en busca de una cara conocida, no por que pensase que realmente había alguien dentro de ese lugar, sino porque no sabía dónde canalizar las emociones que la azotaban en ese momento. “Me estas jodiendo, no?” profirió, su pulso acelerándose más y más mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

“Y principalmente, podrías decirle que no gana nada con estar sentada en el cordón de la vereda, escribiendo una canción para la chica más linda que vio en toda su vida, si no tiene el coraje necesario para, al menos, intentar hablar con ella una vez más en persona y disculparse de modo apropiado?”

Una sonrisa fue abriéndose paso lentamente en el rostro de Quinn, sin importar cuanta resistencia ella misma intentase establecer. “Hablas en serio?” preguntó tímidamente, buscando confirmaciones que ya no eran necesarias.

“Dónde estás?” fue la respuesta provista por Rachel.

Quinn se mordió el labio, y miro dubitativa a su alrededor, pero la decisión estaba tomada. “Biscuit Bitch, en Downtown. Vos dónde estás?” examinó con un hilo de voz.

 “Eso no es importante,” contestó. “Estoy saliendo para Biscuit Bitch… y mientras tanto, podrías ir pasándole mi mensaje?” agregó entusiasta, antes de colgar la llamada.

 


	8. Track 8

Quinn se quedó estupefacta observando la pantalla del celular, negándose a creer que en efecto la llamada había sucedido y no había sido producto de su somnolencia comenzando a provocarle efectos alucinógenos.

Pero por si acaso, tan sólo por si acaso, se levantó, caminó hacia el baño, y contempló su propio reflejo, el mismo que el espejo le entregaba, durante varios segundos. Luego se lavó la cara para despojarse del sueño, se acomodó su pelo para que éste quedase desprolijamente prolijo, y luciese bien sin evidenciar que esa era su intención. Otra vez volvió a colocarse el gorrito de lana, aplicó una capa casi imperceptible de maquillaje y cuando finalmente sintió que estaba lista, emprendió su regreso a la mesa para devorar la comida que se hallaba cubriéndola.

Porque eso también era una característica de Quinn, llenar vacíos con comida. Lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando estaba ansiosa, cuando estaba frustrada, en pocas palabras… _siempre_.

Y en cada una de las oportunidades en que eso sucedía, agradecía el ADN privilegiado que no dejaba que esas calorías se viesen afectando su peso, ya que de ser así su posición en la cima de la pirámide caería al pie de la misma, o quizás, en un caso más extremo, la pondría directamente fuera del equipo. Y considerando que Sue Sylvester era quien estaba a cargo del equipo, el caso extremo era en realidad la primera opción a la cual, seguramente, la entrenadora iba a acudir.

Si bien fueron varias las canciones que se reprodujeron a través de los parlantes, y varias las personas que entraron y salieron del lugar, Quinn no percibió el paso del tiempo como una tortuosa espera. Se dedicó a atacar su hamburguesa favorita, y perderse en la música, hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta del local abriéndose, pasos acercándose, y la figura de Rachel tomando asiento frente a ella.

La mirada de Rachel fue divertida, señalando con sus ojos toda la comida que cubría la mesa que las separaba, o mejor dicho los _restos_ de comida que cubrían la mesa que las separaba.

Y la mirada de Quinn fue tímida, percatándose de toda la comida que cubría la mesa que las separaba, o más bien restos de comida que cubrían la mesa que las separaba.

Rachel extendió el silencio un poco más, tomando una botellita de agua que había sobre la mesa y bebiendo un sorbo de la misma. “Así que… para cuantas personas pediste comida? Estabas esperando a alguien?” habló de forma casual, pero culminando con una sonrisa divertida.

Quinn rodó los ojos y volvió a llevar el sándwich a su boca. Se sentía relajada, como si la sola presencia de Rachel tuviese el poder de calmarla y hacerla sentir a gusto.

“Sé que no lo dije antes, pero… encantada de conocerte, Quinn” habló con dulzura.

La rubia la observó en silencio, y asintió imperceptiblemente. No podía creer que realmente estuviese ahí, que la hubiese ido a buscar, y no quería ilusionarse con que eso se debía a un interés con cierto matiz romántico.

Pensaba que probablemente Rachel estaba ahí para recuperar su teléfono, para disculparse por su comportamiento, incluso para recuperar su campera. En su cabeza se convencía de que esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la racional explicación al porqué de su presencia ahí.

Que hubiese cortado con Puck no indicaba, automáticamente, que estaba interesada en ella.

“Si, fue divertido al menos, no?” concedió con una sonrisa, no obstante impartiendo cierta distancia en su tono de voz. Decidida a resguardarse de un posible nuevo ridículo. “Digo, para haber surgido de modo accidental, las bizarras horas que pasamos juntas no fueron tan malas, no?. Perdón por la discusión en la puerta de the Triple Door, no soy quien para juzgarte, apenas nos conocemos,” ofreció a continuación, atropellándose con las palabras. “Ni siquiera tuvimos una presentación oficial” rió absurdamente.

“Hola,” interrumpió Rachel, extendiéndole la mano. “Soy Rachel Berry, tengo dos papás (si, son gays), soy vegana, mi sueño es ser actriz de Broadway, mi ídolo es Barbra Streisand, cantó en una banda de pseudo rock alternativo, escribo canciones, mi actividad preferida es la noche de scrabble con mis papás, y me enamoró de idiotas” sonrió dulcemente. “Aunque estoy trabajando para cambiar esta última parte… Por cierto, me encanta como te queda mi campera”.

Quinn se mordió el labio, conteniendo una incontrolable sonrisa que pugnaba por tomar control total sobre su rostro.

“Hola,” respondió estrechando la mano de Rachel. “Soy Quinn Fabray, tengo una hermana (por elección), soy adicta a los doritos y al tocino, mi sueño es ser supervisor musical, toco la batería en Rock Band _like.a.fucking.pro_ , mi banda preferida es Pearl Jam, me encantan las canciones _escritas_ , mi actividad preferida es… ser una cheerio e irrumpir en castillos inflables, y me enamoro de idiotas” habló entre risas.” Aunque yo también estoy tratando de cambiar esta última parte… Y por cierto, me encanta como me queda tu campera” finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice.

“Hola, Quinn” sonrió con una sonrisa que aún no había mostrado, pero que iluminaba todo el lugar por el brillo que poseía, y que hizo que Quinn quisiese dedicar el resto de su vida a hacerla sonreír de ese modo.

“Hola, Rachel,” respondió espejando el gesto.

Las dos estrecharon manos dando un apretón final, sus miradas amarrándolas a tierra firme, y una risa divertida escapando de sus labios.

“Ahora que ya hicimos la presentación oficial... Por favor puedo recuperar mi campera preferida?” preguntó Rachel, con mirada suplicante.

“No,” respondió, negando con su cabeza.

“Por qué no? Es mía!”

“Porque no. Salvatore quiere quedarse conmigo,” bromeó recordando la inscripción bordada en la misma.

“Él te lo dijo?”

“Mhm, el me lo dijo” respondió con apócrifa seriedad.

“Pero... Qué pasa si la campera no pertenece a Salvatore? Qué pasa si no es de él y por ende él no tiene la habilidad de decidir con quién quedarse?. O qué pasa si en realidad pertenece a… su gemelo malvado, Salamander, quien sólo robo la inscripción de la de Salvatore para confundir a la gente y salir a la calle a realizar diabólicos disturbios?”

“De qué tipo de diabólicos disturbios estamos hablando?” inquirió Quinn, fingiendo seriedad e interés, como si en lugar de estar divagando en un bar abandonado, estuviesen discutiendo temas de seguridad nacional.

“No lo sé, dominar el mundo?. Interferir todas las estaciones de radio del planeta para que reproduzcan sólo canciones de Justin Bieber, One Direction, Maroon 5 y Nickelback?”

“Dominar el mundo me suena a una tarea exhaustiva y muy cliché, en cuanto a lo otro… Okay, lograste asustarme. Pero elijo arriesgarme y confiar en que Salvatore es el dueño”, respondió sin darse cuenta de cómo reía despreocupada, hasta que Rachel se inclinó sobre la mesa, su mejilla descansando en su puño, observándola completamente embelesada.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, algo que parecía establecerse como una costumbre y que ninguna de ellas quería que se torne demodé. Quinn reconoció algo diferente en sus ojos, algo extra, e inmediatamente supo que era mutuo. Y por ese microsegundo sintió cientos de oompa loompas realizando flick-flacks en su estómago.

Y quizás fue la comida, fue emborracharse en su mirada, alucinar con su perfume o encontrar arrullo en el sonido de su voz, lo que llevó a Quinn a ser completamente honesta con ella.

“Hoy cuando dije que te conocía, es porque de algún modo siento que te conozco, a través de Puck” expresó, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta, bajo la mirada confusa de Rachel. “Él y yo no somos exactamente amigos, ni tampoco _no_ amigos, es complicado”. Suspiró relajándose en la silla. “Le hacías unos mixes _muy_ buenos, escribías canciones increíbles. Yo siempre solía ver esas cosas que le regalabas y pensaba, _Hey, no me molestaría conocer a esta chica_. No en el sentido de quiero ir detrás de la novia de Puck ni nada por el estilo, porque no soy stalker, no que yo lo sepa al menos, pero supongo que…” se detuvo, pero la pausa duro un segundo. Porque si bien dudaba sabía que era momento de ser completamente sincera. “Supongo que simplemente pensé que eras una persona interesante incluso antes de conocerte. Así que aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era tu cara cuando te vi en el escenario, ergo cuando te bese, después si lo supe. No es como si me hubiese interesado en una completa extraña, lo sabes, no?” preguntó con la necesidad de una confirmación.

“Por qué te fuiste?” contrarrestó la morocha, en lugar de responder. “Más temprano, cuando discutimos, por qué te fuiste?”

Quinn pensó en ese momento, en como si no hubiese sido por Santana _fugitiva_ López, quizás en ese momento no estarían hablando, porque había estado realmente decidida a irse. Y la respuesta que apareció en su cabeza fue en realidad una pregunta, y era _Por qué no me detuviste?,_ pero no lo preguntó y sólo jugo con el sorbete de su gaseosa.

“Ahora ya sabés quién soy?” inquirió cambiando el tópico de conversación y descolocándola. “Lo digo porque temprano me preguntaste quien era mi papá, y ahora sabes mi apellido así que…”

“Oh,” dijo Rachel y frunció el ceño. “Umm, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora que lo mencionas” confesó pensativa. “Ah decir verdad, aun conociendo tu apellido no sé quién sos. Te decepciona eso?” indagó preocupada.

“No, no en lo absoluto… todo lo contrario en realidad” sonrió Quinn, convencida de la honestidad de la morocha, y extasiada de satisfacción por la respuesta que había conseguido.

Rachel sonrió aliviada, y miró el reloj. “Querés caminar un rato?” propuso y Quinn no dudo en asentir, poniéndose de pie luego de dejar dinero suficiente en la mesa para cubrir lo que había consumido y una propina para la mesera.

Cuando habían puesto un pie fuera del local, Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la tomo de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con tal naturalidad que la rubia sintió como si sus manos fuesen dos piezas de un rompecabezas, especialmente diseñadas para encajar a la perfección.

“Dijiste que escuchaste los mixes que le grabe a Puck,” habló Rachel, caminando a su lado a paso cansino. “Y te aseguro que no quiero saber cómo llegaron a vos…”

“Entonces que querés saber?” interrumpió ansiosa.

“Me gustaría saber cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que utilicé” inquirió sonrojándose.

“Eso es todo lo que querés saber?”

“No, pero suena como un buen punto de partida para empezar a conocernos, no te parece?”

Quinn asintió y pensó durante unos segundos, no porque no supiese cuál era su preferida, sino porque deseaba encontrar una segunda canción preferida para no resultar como una stalker por su respuesta. Pero la brecha era demasiado grande y no pudo evitar responder, “The noticing song,” envuelta en una sonrisa tímida. “Bueno, no es el nombre, pero decidí llamarla así” añadió y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Rachel.

“De verdad? Wow, no puedo creer que la hayas descubierto”

Quinn la miro extrañada y luego recordó como la canción aparecía oculta en uno de los mixes, a modo de bonus track al final de la lista luego de un largo silencio, y se sonrojó por la revelación. “La amé” confesó, porque no importaba cuan mortificante se sintiera por la confesión, era verdad y deseaba que Rachel lo supiese.

“March Eighteen” dijo comenzando a acariciar la mano de Quinn con su pulgar. “La canción se llama March Eighteen”

Quinn asintió recordándola, y luego, por puro impulso, se inclinó cerca de Rachel y comenzó a cantar en un susurro.

 _The way you‘re singing in your sleep._  
The way you look before you leap.  
The strange illusions that you keep  
You don’t know  
But I’m noticing.

 _The way your touch turns into arcs._  
The way you slide into the dark.  
The beating of my open heart.  
You don’t know  
But I’m noticing.

 

Rachel ahora si detuvo la marcha y la admiró hipnotizada, Quinn tragó saliva y se sonrojó, desviando su propia mirada hacia los autos que cruzaban por la calle.

“Okay, podemos seguir ahora?” imploró Quinn, tirando del brazo de Rachel para seguir avanzando sin rumbo fijo.

La morocha empezó a moverse, pero su mente se quedó anclada en ese momento previo. “No la escribí para él,” soltó sorprendiéndola. “Si está involucrado, porque la canción es acerca del sentimiento que me despertó. Pero no es acerca de _él_ , es acerca de _mí_ , de mi reacción, de las sensaciones que anhelaba sentir… y que me convencí de que sentía”

Quinn pensó durante un segundo, procesando lo que decía, y termino asintiendo porque conocía a la perfección de lo que hablaba. “Es lo mismo que me paso con Rivka” suspiró.

“Querés hablar de eso?”

“De Rivka?” preguntó extrañada. “No,” manifestó inmediatamente con una risa suave. “Prefiero hablar de cómo se combina tu participación en una banda de pseudo rock alternativo, tu amor por Foo Fighters, tu _idolatración_ por Barbra Streisand y tu deseo de conquistar Broadway” la miró divertida.

Rachel rió a carcajadas, por primera vez desde que la conocía reía feliz, divertida, sin ninguna atadura. “No te tenía por la clase de persona que prejuzga” dijo controlando su risa. “Amo Broadway, crecí con un padre que miraba musicales todo el tiempo, mientras el otro se encerraba en nuestro sótano a escuchar Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Stone Temple Pilots, Soundgarden, etc… y creo que tome un poco de los dos. Así que, como dije, amo Broadway, pero si dedicara mi vida a consumir sólo ese estilo, el amor pasaría a transformarse en odio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos”

“Sabias palabras, Rachel Berry” sonrió caminando sin apuro alguno.

“Ya sabés que vas a hacer de tu vida el próximo año?” preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio.

Quinn pensó al respecto, pensó en las opciones que barajaba, deshecho las que en el transcurso de esa noche habían perdido sus posibilidades y respondió. “Yale, voy a asistir a Yale”. Rachel silbó sorprendida. “Lo quise desde chica, estudie para conseguirlo, y además voy a estar cerca de Nueva York, así que voy a tener amigos cerca. Vos ya sabes?”

“Julliard, en Nueva York,” sonrió complacida, mirandola de un modo que dejaba implícito un _a tan sólo dos horas de New Haven_.

El único pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de Quinn en ese momento, era el de capturar los labios de Rachel y tomarlos prisioneros por el resto de su vida… Bueno, no tan así, ya que ese no era el único pensamiento, había otros que incluían diferentes partes del cuerpo de Rachel que también quería conquistar y tomar prisioneras para toda su vida.

“Parece que el final es donde empezamos” sonrió la morocha, deteniéndose y forzando a una distraída Quinn a hacer lo mismo. “Siempre encuentro mi camino hacia el Yugo,” bromeó apoyándose en el capo de su auto, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. “Me gusta esto…” señaló acariciando suavemente, como había hecho más temprano, la mano de la rubia. “Es verdadero, es simple, es prácticamente todo” prosiguió sin quitar la mirada de sus manos.

“No te sigo” sonrió Quinn, espejando el gesto, pero confusa por el rumbo que la cantante le quería imprimir al intercambio.

“A veces, esto es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito” habló con dulzura. “Los Beatles lo entendieron y lo expresaron bastante bien… No se trata de sexo maratónico, no se trata de regalos costosos, un auto último modelo, un viaje alrededor del mundo, un matrimonio que dure para toda la vida... A veces lo único que importa y nos hace sentir vivos es sostener la mano de alguien simplemente porque queremos, y que esa persona quiero sostener la nuestra… eso es _todo_ ”

Quinn sonrió, y condujo la mano de Rachel hasta sus labios para besarla con dulzura, provocando un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

“Rach,” habló con afabilidad, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte de la chica al escuchar el sobrenombre que le había adjudicado. “Cuando consideras que es el fin de la noche?”

La morocha tironeo de Quinn para atraerla más cerca de su cuerpo y respondió, “Cuando vos decidas que se terminó, el resto no es relevante, solo refiere a la posición del sol en el cielo.”

Quinn la miró de costado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Rachel intuitivamente libero ese mismo labio inferior con su dedo pulgar. Trepando luego con su mirada para encontrar la de la rubia, quien reconoció como los ojos de la chica ya no conservaban ni huellas del color marrón que poseían minutos antes dado que se habían tornado puramente negros.

El cuerpo de Quinn vibró ante la realización, y precisó de todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse a los labios de Rachel. “Quiero mostrarte algo,” habló, y la cantante alzó una ceja divertida, haciéndola rodar los ojos. “Yo manejó” añadió quitándole las llaves e ingresando al auto antes de que Rachel siquiera pensase en protestar.

Un instante después puso en marcha el vehículo, y Rachel se asombró por la rapidez con la que su Yugo respondió.

Las dos comenzaron a perderse en las oscuras calles de Seattle. Mientras gran parte de la ciudad aun dormía, ellas dos parecían despertar.

“Puedo poner música?” inquirió Quinn agarrando el iPod de Rachel, quien se limitó a asentir en silencio. “O sea, sos como mi alma gemela musical, lo sabes no?” exclamó haciendo scroll a través de todos los discos y canciones que contenía el dispositivo. “Excepto por todos los gigabytes de Barbra y Celine” completó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

“Hey!” gritó indignada. “Por el bien de todos, voy a hacer como que no escuche eso” agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha con su elección, y depositó el iPod sobre el tablero, al tiempo que lo primeros acordes de True Love Will Find You In The End de Daniel Johnston comenzaban a volar traviesos por el interior del Yugo.

 


	9. Track 9

Quinn fue la primera en bajar del auto y correr hacia la puerta del edificio que se alzaba frente a ellas, ya que la lluvia comenzaba a caer con furia sobre la ciudad. “Estas pálida, calmate!” sonrió con inocencia.

“Disculpame, pasa que no todos los días te toca ver como por primera vez alguien que no seas vos maneja tu Yugo” gruñó acurrucándose junto a Quinn para guarecerse de la lluvia. “Cuando me quitaste las llaves del auto, no se te ocurrió decirme que no sabías manejar?” protestó indignada.

“ _Sé_ manejar” recalcó Quinn. “Lo único que no sabía, era hacerlo en un auto con caja manual, pero no estuve tan mal para ser mi primera vez, no?” bromeó mordiéndose el labio inferior para suprimir una inminente carcajada.

Quinn batallaba con el manojo de llaves, y Rachel se pegaba cada vez más a ella para evitar mojarse, o quizás simplemente usando la lluvia como excusa para tenerla cerca. Sea cual fuese el motivo, Quinn no tenía en sus planes quejarse al respecto. Mucho menos después de que, con el comentario anterior, la morocha le habia dejado implícito que era la única persona a la cual le habia permitido manejar su tan preciado auto.

“Si te sirve de consuelo,” habló finalmente pudiendo hacer girar la llave en la cerradura para adentrarse por un oscuro pasillo. “No sos la única que va a tener una primera vez esta noche,” completó a medida que comenzaba a encender las luces del lugar, justo en el momento en que Rachel se aferraba a ella con el fin de usarla como guía para no caminar a tientas.

Quinn se giró y observó la reacción estupefacta de la morocha, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, su mandíbula rozando el suelo, a medida que caminaba siguiendo la hilera de cuadros que colgaban en las paredes del pasillo, desembocando en una enorme sala en donde las paredes seguían cubiertas por mas cuadros, algunos de ellos incluso más grandes.

“Quinn,” suspiró mirandola confusa. “Qué hacemos acá? Tenés idea de lo que es este lugar? La cantidad de personas que pasaron por este estudio?” inquirió dejando que sus ojos inspeccionen cada mínimo detalle, mientras Quinn asentía ansiosa mordiéndose el labio. “Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Blind Melon, Mother Love Bone, Ramones…” detalló, mencionando no sólo los nombres que recordaba habían pisado ese lugar, sino los que veía colgando en cuadros con discos de oro, platino, en fotografías. E incluso en cuadros enormes que contenían diferentes piezas de ropa autografiada por leyendas de la música no sólo de Seattle sino del mundo, haciendo del lugar un verdadero museo del rock.

“Mhm” volvió a asentir Quinn, con una sonrisa que seguía expandiéndose al ver el rostro iluminado de la otra chica. “Velvet Underground, Smashing Pumpkins, B. B. King, Candlebox, Hart, Johnny Cash, Stone Temple Pilots, Gossip, Neil Young, Mudhoney, Garbage, The Kills, Mad Season” enumeró risueña. Sintiendo, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, orgullo al hablar del tema, y despreocupación a la hora de poner de manifiesto que su vida estaba ineludiblemente ligada a la música, y a ese lugar en particular.

“Tu papá es el dueño de esto?” se volteó a mirarla con incredulidad, y Quinn asintió con timidez y un intenso rubor escalando por sus mejillas. “No… no lo puedo creer, nunca hice la conexión por el apellido” confesó adentrándose y memorizando en su retina cada sector del lugar.

Quinn caminaba detrás de Rachel, y la observaba deslizar sus dedos por las paredes, instrumentos, hasta llegar a la consola y mirarla con adoración. “Puedo?” dudó, señalando la sala de grabación que se erguía frente a ambas, detrás del ventanal de cristal que delimitaba la sala de control.

“Sólo si es para cantar la canción que escribías, sentada en el cordón de una vereda, para cierta chica que según dijo el emisor del mensaje _‘era la más linda que habías visto en toda tu vida’_ ” bromeó seductora, afirmándose en una de las paredes laterales.

“No puedo, aún faltan retoques, no está terminada” remarcó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Y cuando esté terminada?” se apresuró a preguntar, la ansiedad consumiéndola internamente.

“Cuando esté terminada vas a ser la primera persona en escucharla” sonrió con la vista fija en la sala. “Sería inadmisible hacerle un mix a la chica más linda del mundo, con una canción original sin antes estar completamente segura de que la canción hace justicia a su belleza. Necesito una buena opinión” manifestó siguiendo la broma.

Quinn se mordió el labio y volvió a suprimir el creciente deseo de arrojarse a besarla como si su vida dependiese de ello. “Okay, podes cantar March Eighteen entonces?” propuso acercándose para pararse junto a la morocha, su mirada una mezcla de súplica y seducción que parecía tener resultados letales.

“De verdad? Lo queres grabar?” inquirió sorprendida, y entusiasmada a la vez, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

“Mhm” sonrió y movió su cabeza en dirección a la puerta que otorgaba la entrada, indicándole silenciosamente a Rachel que entrase.

Y Rachel no perdió el tiempo y se adentró, recorriendo la extensa sala. Admirando los instrumentos, que acompañados por viejos pero acogedores sillones fusionaban un living cualquiera con años de historia de la música de la ciudad y del mundo.

Y Quinn la observó, siguiendo sus movimientos con una sonrisa enorme plantada en su rostro, y una emoción intensa que emergía de ver el gesto de adoración inusitado en Rachel. Porque devoraba el lugar con sus ojos no pensando en dinero, sino en música. En historia. En cultura. Y eso le dio la convicción de que había hecho bien en invitarla a conocer el lugar, cosa que jamás había hecho con nadie, en especial porque la mayoría de personas que se acercaban a ella lo hacían precisamente con ese fin. 

Rachel hizo un ademan, señalando en dirección a los bajos que estaba a un costado, junto a guitarras acústicas y eléctricas, pidiendo permiso para agarrar uno de ellos.

Quinn asintió de inmediato, y la morocha no perdió tiempo en caminar directamente hacia un Rickenbacker 4001 del 1974 blanco, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los Fender, Steinberger y Kubick que lo acompañaban, pero que por algún motivo resaltaba entre ellos. Y luego se trasladó hasta el centro de la sala, probando el bajo y reconociendo que no estaba apto para lo que pretendía tocar en él, pero desistiendo de la idea de modificar su afinación por miedo a causarle algún tipo de problema a Quinn al alterar el estado del instrumento.

Pero ese hecho no trunco su idea original, así que acabo posicionándose frente a un micrófono AKG 414, luego de haber conectado el bajo a un amplificador. Y cuando Quinn, con pulgares arribas, dio el okay desde la consola, Rachel deslizó suavemente sus dedos por sobre las cuerdas.

 _The way you’re moving in your sleep_  
The way you look before you leave  
The strange amount of food that you can eat  
You don’t know but I’m noticing.

Cantó cambiando la letra de la canción para que resemblara momentos anecdóticos de la noche que habían protagonizado, sonriendo divertida como un niño cuando realiza la mayor de las travesuras en su rebelde inocencia.

_The way your hold anchored me to ground  
The way you dress for a concert night?  
The way you drive almost murdering my car  
The growing beating of my heart staring at your fucking mouth…  
_ _You don’t know, but I’m dying to kiss it._

Y no importaba la risa de Rachel a mitad de la canción por no lograr una perfecta rima, lo único que importó fue esa última línea.

Quinn sintió como su mundo se giraba por completo, y lo que hacía unos instantes podía expresarlo a través de The Only One de The Black Keys, paso a tener un alto voltaje primitivo que necesitaba de algo como Your Touch, para representar apropiadamente lo que resonaba en su interior.

Rachel le sostenía la mirada y lograba erizarle la piel con tan ínfimo gesto.

Y eso fue todo, fue simplemente más que suficiente. Quinn pateó a un costado sus inseguridades, tomo un bocanada de aire, y se rindió ante sus instintos. Porque esa noche poco importaba lo que hubiese pasado en una situación normal, esa noche habia sido diferente desde el vamos y ya era tarde para torcer el curso de las cosas.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó a Rachel, hasta quedar parada frente a ella, ya sin el bajo de por medio, oscilando su mirada entre sus ojos y labios.

“Por lo general no beso a personas que insultan a Barbra,” bromeó causando una risa divertida en ambas que disipaba la tensión que sobrevolaba en la atmosfera.

“Me alegro de no haberlo hecho, entonces” razonó Quinn con divertida seriedad. “Sólo expresé con respeto cuanto me-“ y el resto de las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire cuando Rachel se acercó, se aferró a su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, besándola con avidez.

El beso fue breve, y ambas se separaron no en busca de aire, sino de confirmación de que lo que sucedía era real y no nuevamente una ilusión óptica producto de sus deseos.

“Si te dejaba terminar esa frase, probablemente no podría haber vuelto a besarte” rió Rachel y se ganó un golpe en su hombro.

Y el segundo beso lo inició Quinn, lanzándose a los labios de Rachel y guiando, a su vez, el camino hacia el sofá que se hallaba en la parte trasera de la sala.

“Siento que estamos profanando un templo” volvió a reír Rachel, luego de que Quinn la forzase a dejarse caer sobre el sofá con ella.

“Shhh, no hagas que me arrepienta” respondió en fingida amenaza, ubicándose con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo, y comenzando a besar su mandíbula y cuello.

Las primeras piezas de ropa fueron cayendo a un costado, y sus manos exploraban con cierta timidez. “Mierda…. Tus manos están frías!” tembló Quinn, riéndose divertida.

Y Rachel también rió, nunca cesando en su tarea aunque desconociendo cuál era el límite, al menos hasta que Quinn lo dejo implícito,

La rubia se despojó de su remera, y acto seguido repitió la acción con la de Rachel recorriendo luego su torso desnudo con timidez, así también como con determinación.

Y aunque hasta el momento no habían hecho nada, esa nada era suficiente para superar cualquier iniciativa e impulso que Quinn habia tenido antes con Rivka. Un simple beso de Rachel la ponía en tal estado de excitación que no dudaba en arriesgarse a explorar lo desconocido.

De hecho Quinn sentía tanta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo que deseaba crear con Rachel una reversión del video All My Life de Foo Fighters, sólo que esta vez uno explicitó que hiciera justicia a la canción y la situación que habia hecho que Dave Grohl escribiese semejante letra.

Pero claro estaba, ese video difícilmente pudiese ver la luz algún día, ya que Quinn practicándole sexo oral a Rachel difícilmente podría sortear la censura que los canales de américa, y el mundo, ejercían.

 _Y okay, qué? Estoy pensando en sexo oral si nunca... oh, fue..._ se resignó Quinn, venciendo el pánico que la invadía al ser consciente de lo que le provocaba Rachel simplemente al acariciar la zona baja de su abdomen.

“Guiame,” susurró con un hilo de voz que no hacía alusión a inseguridad, sino a la vulnerabilidad con la que se estaba exponiendo. Rachel la observó sorprendida por un instante, luego forzándola a cambiar posiciones, poniéndose sobre ella para, tomándose su tiempo, besar con sutileza sus hombros, cuello y labios.

“Mierda, Quinn!” se quejó separándose, y la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y temerosa, pero no encontró enojo ni nada preocupante, más bien un gesto aniñado de fastidio que la hizo alzar su ceja a modo de cuestionamiento. “Tu corpiño es a prueba de Rachel, no?” habló indignada y ambas rompieron en una carcajada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. “Deja de hacerme reír” se quejó.

“ _Vos_ deja de hacerme reír a mí,” respondió Quinn, volviendo a reír al ver la actitud caprichosa de la morocha, que disentía de la imagen que presentaba, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y su pelo alborotado por la intensidad que habían tomado las cosas.

Quinn se sentó, y forzó a que Rachel hiciese lo mismo sobre su regazo, su mirada se posó en sus pechos y Rachel no dudo en agarrar una de sus manos y guiarla, ascendiendo por su torso, hasta capturar uno de ellos, la respiración de la rubia agitándose por ese simple contacto.

“Estas segura de querer seguir?,” preguntó percibiendo cierta dicotomía entre las acciones de Quinn, quien parecía luchar por vencer la timidez y las dubitaciones. “Podemos parar, no es nece-” pero un par de labios apresando los suyos parecieron responder de modo contundente.

Y Rachel se relajó al conseguir esa respuesta y haber leído la misma en la mirada profunda que se reflejaba en esos ojos que habían abandonado la fusión peculiar de reflejos miel y verde nacida en el color avellana, para dar paso un negro estremecedor.

Y Quinn se despojó de las tensiones al escuchar la pregunta y darse cuenta de cómo Rachel se preocupaba por su comodidad. Y eso le bastó para relajarse, por primera vez, y confiar en ella. Perdiendo los miedos y _disfrutando_ el momento, en lugar de _pensar en cómo disfrutarlo_ , que era lo que siempre había hecho cuando llegaba a ese nivel de intimidad con Rivka.

Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia sus respectivos destinos, mismo que sus labios, y si tardaron en arribar a donde eran esperados no fue por equivocarse en la ruta elegida, sino por, adrede, elegir el camino más largo en un acto que dejaba implícito como cada una de ellas deseaba extender al máximo ese viaje que estaban emprendiendo.

Las risas tiñeron todo, mezclándose con pesados suspiros, y suaves quejidos que exteriorizaban el intenso placer que las embriagaba, desafiando todas las reglas de la gravedad.

Y cuando la burbuja que crearon se rompió, el descenso fue casi igual, sólo que las risas fueron convertidas en sonrisas cómplices. Al tiempo que la pesadez de los suspiros desvanecía en livianas bocanadas de aire. Y los suaves quejidos emitidos agónicamente segundos antes, ahora cobraban sentido literal en forma de palabras absurdas que disfrazaban las que de verdad sentían, pero sabían que no debían pronunciar aun, encontrando en esa quietud el arrullo perfecto.

Las ondas de su éxtasis aun reverberaban, metafóricamente, como lo harían los acordes furiosos de Jack White en Shakin’, a lo largo y ancho de toda la sala a medida que ambas se perdían en la mirada de la otra, recordando cómo habían llegado a donde estaban en ese momento.

Y el primer pensamiento fue como ambas habían deseado una segunda vez luego del primer contacto. Y una segunda vez luego del primero beso. Una segunda vez que había llegado, y que las dejaba deseosas de una tercera, una cuarta... y todas las que vendrían luego y que les harían posible corroborar la teoría que reza la propiedad infinita de los números.

 


	10. Bonus Track

Quinn se removió, sumida en un estado de letargo, y Rachel la contempló sonriendo con adoración. Besó su hombro, a través de un tenue roce de sus labios contra su piel, y envuelta en un profundo suspiro volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn, retomando otra vez la misma posición que había adoptado por los últimos minutos en que el cálido silencio se había instaurado viciando la atmósfera.

 _Knock knock knock, Quinn. Knock knock knock, Quinn._ _Knock knock knock, Quinn,_ se oyó en la sala, y Rachel estalló en una carcajada incontrolable.

“Deja de reírte de mí” gruñó molesta, tapándose la cara para obstruir la llegada de la intensa luz que la recibía cuando salía de su ensoñación.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza, y con una sonrisa divertida comenzó a escalar por su hombro, viajando luego por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Siempre posando tres pequeños besos, previo a susurrar _Quinn_ con intima dulzura,  hasta finalmente posarse a pulgadas de sus labios, mirandola a los ojos, y alejándose divertida justo en el momento en que Quinn se movió intentando besarla.

La rubia se quedó mirandola furiosa, y Rachel rió divertida. “Acabas de recibir un mensaje, dormilona” habló risueña, entregándole su celular. Pero Quinn no le prestó atención, sólo la miró fijo, frunciendo el ceño. Descolocada. “Qué?”

“Nada,” rumió molesta y Rachel volvió a romper en una carcajada estrepitosa por reconocer su gesto frustrado al no conseguir lo que quería, y la predominancia que ejercía su orgullo, el cual eliminaba de las posibilidades el simple hecho de pedir por lo que se le acababa de negar. “Santana y tus amigos encontraron el show de los Foo” comentó, luego de leer el mensaje. “Es en The Off Ramp”

 “Si querés ir estamos cerca, no tardaríamos más de 15 minutos en llegar” sugirió Rachel, sin esforzarse por imprimir entusiasmo alguno a esa idea.

Quinn la observó pensativa y se mordió el labio.

En cualquier otra noche, ya hubiese estado vestida y emprendiendo camino hacia el lugar para ver la íntima presentación de la banda. Pero tal cual pudo confirmar vez tras vez, es anoche no era cualquier noche, y las ganas de ver el show de Foo Fighters quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano en comparación con las ganas de seguir pasando tiempo con Rachel.

Su primer contacto no había sido una escena de película. De hecho, es imposible decir que desde el primer instante en que osó posar sus ojos sobre ella esa noche, Quinn cayó irreversiblemente ante el poder de sus encantos. Aunque si era verdad que se había tomado un momento para apreciar su cuerpo y su actitud (prueba de eso fue el comentario de Santana cuando estaban en el bar viéndolos tocar). Pero parte de esa atracción e interés, también devenía de ver que formaba parte de la banda, la cual debía de tener vehículo y por ende era un buen target para conseguir transporte, algo ineludiblemente útil si se disponían a realizar una búsqueda del show sorpresa.

Pero obviamente eso cambió radicalmente en el instante en que se besaron. No cuando le pidió que fuese su novia por cinco minutos, ni tampoco cuando sus labios forzaron el primer roce contra los de ella. Sino que fue en el instante en que Rachel devolvió el beso, y se aferró a ella con ambas manos, activado reacciones dentro de Quinn, que ni ella sabía podía existir en su interior. Fue como si algo detonase dentro suyo, provocando que en el instante en que sus labios se separaran, ella ya estuviese deseando el momento en que se encontraran otra vez.

Y eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, teniéndola frente a ella, después de haber protagonizado una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. En donde nada había sido forzado, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

El deseo por conocerla, por saber más de ella, por pasar más tiempo con ella, la consumía. Era como cuando se disponía a leer un libro sin mucha expectativa, pero el libro terminaba siendo fascinante y a cada final de capitulo se prometía uno más, uno más, y así sucesivamente hasta sin darse cuenta encontrarse leyendo el final. Recién disponiéndose a cerrar el libro ya entrada la madrugada, sabiendo que la noche había pasado y que posiblemente iba a arrancar un nuevo día sin nada de descanso. Pero con la satisfacción por haber llegado hasta el final, encontrando una recompensa más que interesante por el esfuerzo realizado.

“Creo que no quiero ir” confesó sonrojándose, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

“Me alegro, porque creo que yo tampoco quiero ir” sonrió aliviada por ver que ambas deseaban lo mismo. “Qué tenes ganas de hacer?” inquirió con languidez.

“Para empezar, quiero delivery de Doritos y Coca Light” sonrió inocente. “Ya existe eso?”

“Ewww, odio los Doritos” exclamó Rachel con asco. “Y la Coca”

Quinn aterrizó su mirada sobre ella, mitad furiosa, mitad estupefacta. “Sólo porque me caes bien voy a hacer como que no escuche eso. _Sólo_ por eso, okay?”

“Gracias,” sonrió inocentemente, inclinándose y conectando sus labios con ansias, intensificando ese encuentro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**[---[Q &R]---]**

“Tomá” exclamó Rachel a medida que volvía a ocupar su lugar detrás del volante, arrojándole a Quinn una bolsa que había sostenido con la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice. Exagerando un dramático gesto de repugnancia por lo que la misma contenía.

La rubia la miró divertida y se estiró, depositando un sentido beso en su mejilla para expresar su gratitud. “Así que, a donde estamos yendo?” preguntó curiosa, observando el color rosado del cielo, su preferido, tiñendo el amanecer en Seattle.

“Ya tenes tus Doritos y Coca Light, así que puedo llevarte a tu casa,” dejo deslizar con frialdad, pero haciendo una pausa para mirarla con gesto indescifrable. “O podés aceptar una cita conmigo”

Quinn la observó descolocada y un instante después se vio envuelta en una risa divertida. “Son las 5 de la mañana!” lanzó incrédula.

“Y eso que tiene que ver? De hecho, en este momento me parece la hora perfecta para tener nuestra primera cita” sonrió aferrándose al volante, mientras seguían detenidas en una calle desierta. “La decisión es tuya, Quinn Fabray”

“Sería extremadamente descortés de mi parte negarte una cita después de que me compraste Doritos, no?” sonrió agitando la cabeza con incredulidad. “Sorprendeme, Rachel Berry”

Rachel sonrió satisfecha e introdujo la llave para poner en marcha el auto, pero nuevamente el Yugo parecía apostarse en su fase caprichosa, negándose a arrancar.

Quinn sonrió divertida, y complacida, con el curso que las cosas habían tomado. Recordando como hacía un par de horas ambas estaban en la misma posición, Rachel detrás del volante y ella en el asiento del acompañante, con el Yugo encaprichado en no responder. 

Pero con una diferencia importante, Quinn ya no tenía emociones encontradas al respecto de si quería pasar más tiempo con Rachel, o no. Ni tampoco la tenía con respecto a su vida. Estaba decidida a dejar en el olvido innecesarios intentos de planificar una vida en una universidad de Londres, o en Seattle trabajando para su padre, o alrededor del mundo siguiendo a Rivka y su banda.

En ese momento, Quinn sólo miraba hacia adelante, hacia su graduación, hacia su verano, su mudanza a New Haven... y los tickets de Metro North Pass que estaba segura iba a adquirir para visitar Nueva York en cada oportunidad que tuviese.

Porque poco y nada importaba que fuese un noviazgo de cinco minutos, en una noche plagada de accidentes. Lo que si importaba y se tornaba relevante, era que era reciproco, y eso en su interior se percibía como un indicador de grandes posibilidades de que todo eso de transformarse en _algo_.

Rachel seguía maldiciendo en medio de sus fallidos intentos por poner en funcionamiento el auto, y Quinn se debatía en si intervenir o no.

Una sola llamada podía solucionar el problema para Rachel y para ella también. Sin embargo esa llamada no se hacía, y Quinn se mantenía en silencio. Resguardándose de recurrir a su padre, o su dinero, para solucionar el problema en cuestión de segundos, quedando ante Rachel como la nena de papá que todos creían que era. Pero que ella sabía que _no_ era. Aferrándose a la idea de seguir extendiendo su tiempo con Rachel, aun cuando ya estaba claro entre las dos que la noche aún no había terminado.

“No lo puedo creer, pensé que este momento nunca iba a llegar” protestó Rachel frustrada, golpeando su cabeza contra el volante. “Mis papas me lo advirtieron, pero siempre volvió a funcionar...”

“Hey, no pasa nada, podemos buscar un taxi” sugirió Quinn, posando su mano en la espalda de la morocha, en un gesto que buscaba transmitirle cierta calma y confort.

“No, no” negó Rachel, volcando su mirada hacia ella. “Donde tenía pensado llevarte... ese lugar está a dos cuadras de acá, todavía podemos ir si querés” propuso esperanzada. “Ya no llueve, así que...”

“Quiero,” asintió mordiéndose el labio.

La morocha fue la primera en bajar, y Quinn la siguió, ambas caminaron un par de pasos y de repente Rachel se detuvo y se giró arrojando una mirada nostálgica hacia el auto.

Quinn sintió su pecho comprimiéndose al ver la adoración que la chica había desarrollado con el vehículo, y casi que sintió culpa al recordar la primera impresión que había tenido del auto, el mismo que ahora le despertaba cierto sentimentalismo a ella también.

 _Pobre Rachel! Primero Puck le rompió el corazón, y ahora el Yugo le hace lo mismo_ reflexionó empática. “Te prometo que yo nunca te voy a romper el corazón,” le susurró al oído, sin saber de dónde había venido ese impulso. Pero, al ver la sonrisa tímida de Rachel, teniendo el alivio de saber que había sido una buena idea.

Y es que era verdad.

Quinn Fabray podría ingeniárselas para arruinar esa relación, _en construcción_ , de mil y un maneras diferentes. Cabía la posibilidad de que quizás su noviazgo podría morir en los cinco minutos iniciales, o quizás tan solo podían arriesgarse a hacer uso de los otros dos adicionales, antes de llegar al precipitado final. Tal vez alcanzaban un par de semanas, o de meses... la verdad es que Quinn no lo sabía, pero si sabía que por nada en el mundo le iba a romper el corazón. Si las cosas no funcionaban no funcionaban, pero eso no iba a implicar que adrede la lastimase.

“Gracias” sonrió Rachel poniéndose de puntas de pie y regalándole un sentido beso en la mejilla, luego tomándola de la mano para emprender el camino hacia el 1403 de Northeast 50th Street.

Camino que se sucedió en un silencio calmó y cómodo, y que al cabo de unos minutos las encontró a ambas frente al lugar elegido por Rachel.

“Me estas jodiendo, no? No puede ser casualidad!” se sorprendió Quinn, cuando dejaba que su mirada cayese en la fachada de la pintoresca construcción que se alzaba frente a ella.

“Te sorprendí, no?” preguntó con arrogancia y la rubia rodó los ojos. Las dos se quedaron mirándose, Rachel se acercó, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Dejando que sus dedos se cerrasen lánguidamente alrededor de sus muñecas.

“Por qué yo?” inquirió sin pensarlo.

Rachel se echó hacia atrás sorprendida, la examinó de arriba abajo con una mirada llena de deseo y cerró los ojos riendo absurdamente y agitando su cabeza. “Creo que la pregunta es… Por qué _yo_?”

“Porque...” susurró Quinn acercándose para recitar en su oído, _“You're rarer than a can of dandelion and burdock… and those other girls are just post mix lemonade”_

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos se topó con Quinn sonriéndole de forma radiante, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo esa sonrisa tenía el poder de destrucción digno de un arma de destrucción masiva. Un arma de destrucción masiva que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la tuviese a ella, y solamente a ella, en la mira.

“No vuelvas a hacer eso! Te lo prohíbo,” advirtió con fingido fastidio.

“Hacer que?” cuestionó Quinn, sonriendo.

“Eso,” enfatizó sin dar certezas. “Porque si lo seguís haciendo... Si lo seguís haciendo sé que me puedo enamorar de vos con tanta facilidad…” suspiró escondiéndose en su cuello, y haciendo que sea Quinn quien temblase ahora. “En fin, me harías el honor de irrumpir ilegalmente este cine para tener nuestra primera cita?” agregó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a realmente procesar sus palabras anteriores.

“Qué vamos a ver?” fue su pregunta, pero lo que pasaba por su mente era como el grupo de Oompa loompas habían despertado de su letargo para realizar nuevamente flick-flacks en su estómago, y también más ejercicios propios de la preparación fisíca para un juego olímpico. Y quizás ella también los hubiese hecho en el medio de la calle, en un Seattle que aun dormía, pero los brazos de Rachel rodeándola la mantenían inmóvil.

“Según chequee mientras te cambiabas, puede ser un _estreno_ como An Oversimplification of Her Beauty, o The Rep. Y sino un viejo clásico como 24 Hour Party People… todo depende de que fue lo último que hayan proyectaron hoy” informó encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn rió recordando como un par de días antes había chequeado la cartelera y había estado a punto de dirigirse al cine, mismo al cual siempre acudía. Mismo al cual Rachel la había traído aun sin que ella supiese como.

Sus ojos oscilaron entre los magnéticos ojos marrones de la chica y el cine Grand Illusion que las esperaba a unos metros, y supo que la respuesta era un sí rotundo, sin importarle las consecuencias de irrumpir en aquel lugar, porque todo valía la pena.

Y no era la inmadurez adolescente de decir que Rachel era el amor de su vida y que después de besarla no podía vivir sin ella.

En ese momento, al término de la noche según los estándares de la ciencia, pero no por sus ganas de acercarse al fin, sólo tenía la certeza de que Rachel era el prototipo ideal de novia perfecta y que le gustaría que fuese la suya… y por supuesto que podía vivir sin ella, pero en ese momento, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

El tiempo no se iba a detener por ellas, el tiempo se convertía en un copo de nieve desvaneciéndose en brasas cuando estaban juntas, y si tenía la posibilidad de extender el momento, estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Era como esa canción perfecta que no quería que tenga final.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Quinn, era por crear recuerdos en base a canciones. En pensar en cada momento de la noche como un acorde que al finalizar la misma acababa formando una canción.

Pero en esa en particular, Quinn se dio cuenta de que una noche no se basaba en una canción, simplemente no podía ser representada por tan sólo _una_ canción.

Quinn se movió de canción en canción, de letra en letra, de acorde en acorde y estaba claro de que si ella no lo quería, no iba a haber final. Era como un playlist infinito.

Su noche, su vida, era un playlist infinito. Y el de esa noche en especial, cuando lo inmortalizara en un nuevo mix, sabía que simplemente se iba a llamar Quinn & Rachel’s Infinite Playlist. Y sin siquiera haber terminado de crear ese, ya estaba ansiosa de empezar a pensar en el volumen 2, y 3… y así sucesivamente.

Y cualquier persona podría decir que eso era apresurado, impulsivo, incluso hasta ridículo. Pero, como se encargó de manifestar el alemán Helmut Kohl varios años atrás, _No es que yo esté tratando de acelerar las cosas, es que hay una fuerza que nos conduce_. Y eso es precisamente lo que sentían ambas, viéndose envueltas en un rudo giro en sus vidas que las lanzaba dentro de una nueva aventura que, por lo pronto, no tenía fecha de caducidad.

“Qué esperas?” sonrió desafiante, tirando de la mano de Rachel para acercarse a los pequeños escalones que eran la antesala a una reja que ambas tuvieron que saltar, no sin complicaciones, y no sin risas flotando en el aire.

“Seguro no te importa que nos hayamos perdido el show?” susurró Rachel y Quinn negó con su cabeza, caminando hacia ella, capturando sus manos nuevamente, sosteniéndolas tras su espalda y acercándose para posar sus labios en su mejilla, en la comisura de sus labios y justo cuando los mismos se acercaban vertiginosamente a sus labios, optó por separarse y comenzar a caminar para buscar un acceso al lugar, riendo a carcajadas por la cara de frustración que Rachel había mostrado. Exactamente la misma que ella había tenido un rato antes.

Según indicaba el sol, la noche había terminado. Según indicaban sus deseos, la noche era un concepto subjetivo y estaban predispuestas a actuar como si recién comenzase.

Según indicaba el reloj, su noviazgo de cinco minutos ya había concluido hacía horas. Según indicaban sus sonrisas, caricias y besos, ponerle rotulo a la interacción era algo carente de relevancia. Y el tiempo un concepto subjetivo que lejos estaba de marcar el ritmo de que esa interacción comenzaba a adquirir.

 


End file.
